Like We Used To
by CalzonaLovin
Summary: Arizona returns from Africa hoping to surprise Callie. She gets her own surprise when she discovers Callie has slept with Mark. Could the involvement of friends help her and Callie find thier way back into eachothers arms or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Arizona's POV **

Of all the things I was told growing up, one thing I was never told was that the most important lessons in life can be learned in the most painful ways. The night I walked away from the love of my life, I learned the most important and painful lesson of my entire life. The whole plane ride to Africa my thoughts drifted back to Callie and all the times we shared. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our first time making love. The way she smiled at me every morning and made me feel like the only girl in the world. All the little things she did for me. The smallest gestures, that I knew I would be missing the most. I had only myself to blame. In between my thoughts I kept looking to the empty seat next to me where she should have been. Seeing the empty seat was a reminder of the fact that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and brought on a whirlwind of emotions every time.

Once I arrived in Africa, I tried to jump right into the medicine to keep my thoughts from drifting back to her. I guess I was hoping that if I had found enough distractions and tasks to keep myself busy, I would eventually be okay. Unfortunately it never worked out. Every day and night no matter where I was or what I was doing, she was on my mind. When I had a bad day, I missed the comfort that she would be providing had she been there with me. On the good days I found myself turning to either side of me to share the excitement with her. Every time I noticed she wasn't there, I was brought back to the harsh reality of that night. The worst night of my life. and every time, tears began to form in my eyes.

Every night I would lay on my bed and cry after crying on and off all day. Whether I would actually fall asleep or not was always up for question. Some nights it happened and other nights it didn't. Many nights I was awake all night, stuck inside my own head. Battling my own thoughts. On the nights that I actually did fall asleep I either had nightmares of tiny coffins or bad dreams about the night that I left her alone, in the airport. One night in particular I had a nightmare about the tiny coffins. Still in a daze when I woke up, and out of force of habit I reached over to what should have been "her side" of the bed only to find it cold and empty. Once again, I was reminded that I was alone.

I have always had nightmares of the tiny coffins. But, they haven't always been as hard to deal with. I would constantly think of the many nights I laid wrapped securely in her arms while she was whispering soothing words into my ear, trying to keep the nightmares at bay. She would talk me to sleep, and keep me wrapped in her arms. I had never felt so loved and protected as I did when resting in her arms.

That same night, I decided that sleep was out of the question so I decided to check my email. Little did I know that what I was about to see would break my heart all over again. I open my email to see that Teddy has written back. I had been writing to her when I could. She was my best friend and I missed her and our little talks. In my last email I had rambled on to Teddy about how much I missed Callie, and how I still loved her with all my heart. I also had told her that I had missed my girl so much that I had oftentimes thought of coming back. I ended the email with asking how things were going with her, hoping she would answer with what's going on in her own life and I would be able to take my mind off Callie. Thinking and hoping maybe whatever she had to say would take my mind off of Callie, I opened it right away. What I saw next brought on a new flood of tears that I wouldn't be able to stop if my life depended on it. It simply read..

_Arizona, _

_I really don't know how to tell you this, and I'm sorry I have to be the one because I know this is going to hurt. She is moving on. _

_-Teddy _

After reading it, my heart broke even more. Which, at that point I didn't think was even possible. Then again, did I have the right? I mean, she was no longer mine anymore. Who was I kidding? I would ALWAYS consider her mine. After spending the rest of that night crying so much that my eyes were bloodshot and my voice had become hoarse and raspy, I made a choice that I had hoped I wasn't making too late.

It was a choice that brought me to where I am now. Pacing around in front of Callie's apartment door, trying to gain the courage to knock. Which I've been doing for the last 20 minutes or so as I am still going through a million thoughts in my mind. What if she really has moved on? What if she won't listen to what I have to say? What if I can't even find the right words to say? What if she hates me? Deciding it was now or never, I raised my hand to knock softly. Getting no response I knocked again. Once I was able to shut my mind off for a minute, I realized there was music playing in her apartment and she probably couldn't hear me knocking. I figured I'd open the door slightly and say a simple "hello?".

Knocking softly again as I tried to crack the door open, noticing it was unlocked, I called out for her "Calliope? Hello?". What I saw next broke my heart yet again. She was sitting on her couch, looking very cozy with Mark. He had his hand on her face softly stroking it with his thumb before brushing stray curls out of her face. Stray curls from her new haircut, which by the way was incredibly sexy.

Just as he was about to move in close to kiss her, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Which finally brought her attention to me. Springing off the couch and pushing Mark onto the floor in the process "Arizona?". The look on her face said it all. I mean, I expected her to be shocked to see me. But, this was an entirely different kind of shock. The look of shock that one has when they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"What...how..." she trails off. I guess I'm not the only one who does not know what to say.

Immediately following her response Mark is able to get himself into a sitting position. Rubbing his head in question and pain he says "Robbins? Callie am I seeing things? I mean I know I hit my head but..." he trails off, still rubbing his head and squinting.

Before he could speak anymore, Callie cuts him off, still looking directly at me. "Shhh Mark, Stop talking" before lowering her voice and speaking to me "Arizona, w-what are you doing here?"

Not knowing what to say or how to stop the tears that I know are coming, I quickly turn around and leave the apartment. I can't let them see me this upset. As I head down the hall to the elevator to leave the building I hear her apartment door slam. Thinking the worst, I figure 'okay maybe she doesn't care and she just wants to pick up where she left off with him. Maybe she does hate me, and I shouldn't have come back.' Pulled out of my thoughts just as I'm about to reach the elevator I hear her call out to me "Arizona, wait. Please" she pleads.

But, I don't wait. I do the only thing I can think of doing right now which is continuing to go as far away from her as possible because I cannot let her see me break down. Not after what I have just seen. Callie gets to the elevator just as the doors are closing and doesn't make it in. Now, I am hoping for the fastest elevator ride of my life, so I can be alone and do some more crying because it is seemingly all I know how to do these days.

As soon as the elevator doors open, I move as quickly as I can hoping that she didn't decide to take the stairs and continue to come after me. I cannot face her right now. Not while I can't get the image of him touching her out of my head. Just as I set foot outside I hear her foot steps as she calls out to me again "Arizona!".

She sounds do desperate. Before I know it, I come to a sudden stop just as she steps in front of me and tries to get me to look her in the eyes. I can't do it. As much as I'd love to look into those beautiful brown eyes that I have missed so much, I just can't. Not when just moments ago, he was doing the same thing. Looking at her like I used to. Touching her like I used to. Laughing with her like I used to.

We both remain silent for a few moments as I continue to look at the ground. A wave of nausea hits me as she begins to speak.

"It's not what you think...I mean...we were just...It only happened..." is all I am making out of what she is trying to say.

I don't even hear half of what she is saying. At the moment I'm not sure I want to. The last few months without her have been hell and now I am going through even more hell. Every day I kept imagining what it would be like to see her and hear her voice for the first time since I left her. Never in a million years did I imagine the first conversation I'd have with her would be her trying to explain to me that she slept with Mark only once, and whatever else she was trying to say.

I cannot speak. I cannot move. All I can do is let the tears that are forming behind my eyes causing blurred vision, fall freely. Dammit, just when I stopped crying. I said I was not going to break down in front of her and here I am. I can't stop the tears. I need to get out of here so I can break down. I know she is watching me intently and I can't break down in front of her. Because if I do, I'll have to hear about how sorry she is and how she never meant anything by it, how Mark doesn't mean as much as I do to her. I can't hear any of it, I need to get away and clear my head. For two months all I wanted to do was see her once again, and now I can't even look at her.

She continues to speak off and on but I do not hear her. I am too focused on the intense feeling of nausea building up inside of me, and the hot tears that I can't stop from pouring out of my I realize that she has stopped talking, we stood there for a few moments. Neither one knowing what to say. Until finally, she begins to speak again "Arizona, I..." she trails off as she takes a tentative step toward me and tries to put her hand on my arm.

I am able to speak in just above a whisper "p-please don't" as I pull away from her, turn around and begin to walk away from her. This time, she does not follow me as I go to the one place I know I can always go. To see the one person who I know won't cause me any more pain right now. My best friend.

_Does he watch your favorite movies _

_Does he hold you when you cry _

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts _

_When you've seen it a million times _

_Does he sing to all your music _

_While you dance to purple rain _

_Does he do all these things _

_Like I used to _

_-A Rocket To The Moon_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_:_So, this chapter ended up being way longer than I wanted. Callie's POV will b_e _in the next chapter. This chapter is all Arizona and Teddy_,_ because I love their friendship._

Teddy's POV

Finally settled down on the couch for the night in my army flannels and a hoodie I begin flipping through the channels when I hear a soft knock at the door. Getting up off the couch, I check the clock in the kitchen on the way by. 'It's 10:30 at night. Who could possibly be knocking on my door at this hour and what would they want?' I mumble to myself as I walk to the door. Little did I know that what I was about to see was the unexpected.

When I open the door I'm met with a sight I thought I'd never see. Someone I thought I wouldn't see for a long time. I had also never expected the heartbreak that would come with the sight before me. There she is. My best friend, looking more broken and defeated than I have ever seen anyone look in a long time. Which says a lot, considering my military back round. There's also the fact that I'm a doctor, and I am forced to deal with heartbreak on a daily basis. My heart breaks into a million pieces for the person standing in front of me.

Her blue eyes are watery from tears, puffy and red. Her face shows the many streaks of tears that have run down her face and continue to do so. I can tell she has done nothing but cry for quite some time. She is shaking from the cold and I'm assuming her nerves as well.

I have so many questions I want to ask her. Like 'Why did you come back?' or "what is wrong?' but I know that's not what she needs to hear right now, at this very moment. Right now she needs someone to hold and comfort her and that is what I'm going to do.

Not really knowing what to say, I begin speaking "Arizona..." I trail off in a very soft, concerned tone.

She looks down at the floor and begins to release more tears. I take a very slow step forward out of the apartment and into the hall, being careful not to startle her out of her thoughts and gently take her into my arms. Once I wrap my arms around her she begins to sob uncontrollably as I begin rubbing slow and gentle circles on her back. I stand there holding her for a few minutes before I remember what time it is. Not wanting to cause commotion that would wake my neighbors up, I slowly turn around with her still in my arms and begin making my way back inside my apartment.

She turns around to walk with me as I place a gentle hand on her lower back and lead her over to the couch so we can sit. Before I even got comfortable on the couch, she was curled up in a ball at my right side and had her arms wrapped around me and her face resting in the crook of my neck and more tears began to fall. Not even knowing where to start, I repeat my attempted comforting gestures from earlier and start rubbing her back gently again. Before I know it, it's been 15 minutes. At the same time I realized that her crying has subsided and her breathing has started to return to normal.

As I clear my throat to begin to speak, she jumps back a little looking at me with her red rimmed and watery, baby blue eyes "Sorry, I just..." she trails off.

"it's okay Arizona, you don't have to explain anything to me if you don't want to. If what you need is for someone to just be here for you without all the questions, Im your gal. And like you, I'm an awesome friend." breaking into a small smile, hoping she would smile back, if only for a moment.

Before she continued to speak I was able to get a small smile out of her. However, the light in her eyes that once was, is gone. "I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing back here. I thought I knew what I was doing back here, but now I'm not so sure..."

Sensing she was about to tell me what was causing her so much pain I cut her off "Is everything okay? I hope I didn't upset you with my email. I just thought you should know that it seemed like she was beginning to move on. I mean, you had mentioned wanting to come back be with her, but I wasn't sure if and when you were going to come back. I'm sorry if I upset you, and like I said we don't have to talk tonight if you don't want to".

"No it's not that. I just...I-I really need someone to talk to. I just don't even know where to even begin."

Opening my arms to her, knowing that she needed more comfort, I said "come here". She scooted closer and curled back up on my right side and rested her head on my shoulder as she begin to speak again.

" I just...when my plane landed I had so much on my mind. I knew I had no where to stay and barely any stuff with me at the moment. But, I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was going to see her. I needed to see her. When I got there I spent about 20 minutes pacing in front of her door, trying to figure out what I would say to her. Imagining how tonight would have gone. Hoping that I would be able to come up with the right words to say. When I knocked for a 2nd time with no answer was when I realized there was music playing and maybe she didn't hear me. So, I slowly cracked the door open and called out for her...and...I saw her with him..."

Sighing and resting my cheek on the top of her head, I said the name I know she didn't want to say "Mark..?"

"Yeah...he was gazing into her eyes...like I used to and h-h-he had his hand on her cheek and was stroking her face with his thumb like I used to, before he reached over to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear...like I used to *sniffle*...and t-then he started moving closer like he was going to kiss her."

"Do you think they..."

Feeling her nod against my shoulder, and hearing the faint sniffle that came from her I figured I should say something to try and ease whatever pain she is feeling on the matter of Mark and Callie. What I wanted to say was how much anger I had toward the both of them at the moment. Mark especially. Ever since that night at the bar, I had a bad feeling that he would somehow find his way back into Callie's pants.

His reference to "sexual sorbet" couldn't have gone anywhere good, knowing him. At the time I wanted to give them both the benefit of the doubt but it didn't take long before I heard the hospital gossip on that subject as well as the history Callie and Mark had. Which is why when I first saw Arizona in the state that she is in, a big part of me knew deep down that, that is why why she was in such a state. I hate Mark at the moment, but I know at some point I am going to need his help in getting these two to talk to each other and not fall back into a pattern of avoidance. We're dealing with two people who can both be extremely stubborn at times and it's not going to be easy. For now, all I can do is try and put Arizona at ease.

"You know, she doesn't love him like she loves you right?"

"I know. Well, I _hope_.."

The desperate tone in her voice and the emphasis on the word 'hope' made my heart ache for her even more. Which, at this point I didn't think was possible. Trying to lighten the mood I speak again "If it makes you feel any better, it's not looking like she enjoyed it too much. Probably just made her miss you. She never got her spunk back"

"Yeah well maybe that's because I'm hot and I'm awesome and not even Mark Sloan can top my skills" she says with a slight chuckle before suddenly becoming very silent.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes and my thoughts begin to drift. I know she is still unhappy, and probably will be for a while. But, I can't help but crack a small smile myself at the fact that she is able to smile. Even if it is just a small smile. I figure at this point that she is beyond exhausted and should probably get some sleep. I am momentarily torn between offering her my bed and sleeping on the couch or sleeping in my bed with her. I thought at first maybe she would be wierded out by the idea. But now as I feel her start to tremble again and feel more tear drops hitting my shoulder, the answer to my question is clear.

Shifting her slightly so I can get off the couch and help her up I decide that maybe she has had enough talking for one night. She needs rest. Not to be constantly revisiting the thoughts that plague her mind. Maybe keeping our converstion short was a good idea. I don't want her to feel like she has to tell the whole story all in one night. Because I am sure she has far much more than that to say, but doesn't know how at the moment.

Once I'm off the couch I notice the confused look on her face and offer her my hand to help her up.

"Come here you. Let's get you some comfortable clothes and get you to bed. You look exhausted."

I link my arm with hers and show her to my room. 20 minutes and many semi-arguments later(man she is SO damn stubborn) I was able to get some clothes on her and help her into bed. I let her borrow a pair of my pink flannels. One, not really a big fan of the color pink and Two, pink looks far better on her. I also got her a long sleeved light grey shirt to keep her warm on this cold Seattle night.

When we had first stepped into my room, she stood just inside the doorway staring at the floor. She was struggling with her own internal battle so much that she couldn't move any further. I stood there watching her intently, hoping she would move. I waited about 2-3 minutes before I started trying to convince her to come further into the room. That's when the battle started. It ended with me having to help her get dressed. When I finally got her into bed, I decided to go back out into the living room to grab my cell phone and turn off the lights.

After grabbing my cell phone a quick thought flashed through my mind. Maybe I should let Callie know that Arizona is with me? I know they are broken up, but I know Callie still loves Arizona and is probably wondering where she is or if something happened to her. That's how they are. They can be arguing one minute and ripping each others clothes off the next. Their 'turn over rate' never fails to make me giggle. It's one of the many reasons that I know what they have is special, as crazy as that sounds. Scrolling through my contacts and landing on Callie I decide to send her a quick message.

Callie-It's Teddy. I'm not exactly sure of what's going on but I just wanted to let you know that Arizona is safe and with me.

Arizona's POV

I'm not sure how I even got changed for bed, how my hair or teeth got brushed, or how I got tucked into bed in such a comfortable and gentle way. The only thing I am sure of is that I am lying in my best friends bed, still feeling the sting of this pain. The same pain I've felt for the last couple of months. The pain I tried to get rid of by coming back, hoping to repair what I had broken. Only, this pain is 10 times worse and hitting me like a ton of bricks. Speaking of bricks, if only I had one. If only I had a brick, and the energy to go find Mark Sloan.

I'm taken back to reality and away from the mental image I have in my head of throwing a brick at Mark when I hear Teddy quietly slip back into the room and place her cell phone on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"t-Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm. Will you lay with me?" I say, trying so hard not to sound as pathetic as I feel at the moment. Pathetic or not, I needed someone with me. I needed to feel like I wasn't alone. Even though without my Calliope in my life I would always feel alone.

"Sure thing. Let me just change my shirt." she replies before taking off her hoodie and going over to her dresser to get a new long sleeved shirt.

As I feel the bed slowly shift as she is getting into it and getting settled my mind begins to travel to the million things I want to say to my best friend. I know a simple 'thank you' would be a start, but with the rate that my mind is going I can barely form words at the moment. As I lay there inches away from Teddy I can't help but wishing it would be Callie with me tonight. I know I'm the one that walked away tonight and I know I shouldn't have expected to come back and have things be repaired right away. But, I have been so lonely for so long without her. I miss everything about her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her voice, the smell of her perfume, waking up to her sweet kisses and adoring smile every day. There she goes again, taking over my mind. Those are just some of the many things I miss, that I have now realized that Mark has probably been enjoying while I was gone. I cannot shake the thoughts I'm having of her with Mark and once again, I begin to cry.

Without hesitation, Teddy quickly but gently moves over so she can wrap her arm around me and comfort me while I cry and whisper soothing words in my ear. The simple gesture makes me cry even harder. Not because she is making me sad. But because I feel so incredibly lucky to have a friend like Teddy at the moment, even if everything else in my life is a wreck.

Staying close, but unwrapping her arm from my waist she props herself up with her elbow so she can tuck some hairs behind my ear she begins to speak softly "Shhhh. It's okay. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you're going to be okay. It might take some time, but you are going to get your girl back"

The way she said 'your' almost made me want to smile. Apparently I'm not the only one who knows that no matter what happens, Callie would always be mine in a way. After a few minutes I am finally able to get my crying to subside a little and can speak again.

"I love her so much Teddy" I say in a raspy voice that makes me sound like a 5 year old

" I know sweetie. I know you do"

"She's never going to forgive me for leaving her. And how am I ever going to get over her sleeping with Mark of all people. What if coming back was a mistake, w-what if I never get her back and have to watch her date other people or be with Mark and what if we end up totally hating each other..." I trail off before she interrupts my rambling.

"Shhh it's okay. You're gonna get her back. I'll tell you the same thing I told her, what you two have rare and I know that she will see that more clearly herself. Hopefully soon. For now, you should try and get some rest. Okay? I'll be right here with you and tomorrow once you've had some rest we can talk some more if you need. okay?...or perhaps go on a brick hunt?" she finishes as she lays back down and wraps her arm around me.

Cracking a very small smile and chuckling softly before answering "k. Thank you so much for everything you've done. I don't know what I'd do without you right now..."

"that's what friends are for" came her reply.

Knowing I am in the comforting arms of my best friend who is right here with me if I need her, I decide it's time to try and get some sleep. I close my eyes and hope that whatever dreams I will have that night will not involve Mark with my Calliope.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning...

Callie's Pov

It's 5:30 in the morning and I'm still sitting on my couch, in the same position, staring at the same wall with the same thing that's been on my mind all night. Arizona. After she left last night, I rushed Mark out of my apartment and locked myself in to gather my thoughts. He stood outside my door and continued to try and convince me to let him in for about an hour before giving up. I know he didn't want me to be alone, but I had to. I had figured not being around him last night might help ease the guilt that I was feeling at how heartbroken she looked. Nope, still feeling it. The same guilt I have felt all night, since I saw her sweet face.

A very small part of me thinks maybe I shouldn't have to feel guilty because she had broken up with me. But the biggest part of me feels nothing but guilt accompanied with so much regret. I hadn't expected her to be back, and was certainly never trying to hurt her. I know she hurt me when she broke up with me, but me sleeping with Mark had nothing to do with trying to get back at her or make her feel as much pain as I felt when she left me. But, that is probably how she is going to see it.

Last night after Mark finally left and I no longer heard him knocking, or begging me to let him in. I pulled out my Ipod. I guess I was hoping that some music might calm my nerves and eventually help me relax enough to sleep. Unfortunately it never worked. The first song that had come on was David Cook's version of "Always Be My Baby". I knew at the time it would make me sad, but I thought I could sit through it. I sat through the beginning of it as my thoughts began to run wild.

I had been so worried about her when she took off. My mind had begun to go into over drive with so many questions. Where is she going? Is she okay? Who is she with now? Is she safe? Why is she back? I had felt so guilty about how things happened. I had received a quick text from Teddy, telling me Arizona was with her and was safe. I imediately felt relief at knowing she was safe. However, it didn't last long as the song reached it's next verses.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

When the song had reached that part is when the tears had begun to fall. They still have not stopped. All of the time that I have been without her and all the pain and anger I felt along the way could never change how I feel about her. Even if she's the reason I am this broken. I wanted so much to hate her when she left me but I can't. I still love her with all of my heart and believe I always will. Even if I never get to hold her, touch her, or kiss her ever again, my heart will always belong to her.

Just as I'm about to listen to the song again for the hundredth time since I first heard it last night, I hear a knock at the door as Mark calls out "Torres I know you're in there and I know I'm probably the last person you want to see at the moment and I gave you your space last night but this time I'm not leaving".

He's right, although he's my best friend, he's the last person I want to see right now. I find barely enough energy to pull myself up off the couch to go let him in. When I open the door the first thing I notice is that he looks just as bad as I feel. He's probably been up all night too. Leaving the door open and him standing there I turn around to walk back over to the couch to sit as he trails behind me "I was up all night worried about you. Are you okay?" he asks.

Throwing myself back down on the couch sighing before I answer "Yeah, I'm fine." as I lay my head down on the back of the couch and begin staring at the ceiling.

Crossing his arms looking down at me he continues talking "Torres you're not fine. Don't give me that crap. Now, you're allowed to not be fine. But what you're not allowed to do is shut people out who are trying to help. Like I said I'm probably the last person you want around you right now but I will still be here if you need me".

Noticing the look of despair on my face he continues speaking in a low and sympathetic tone "Look, I know why you are upset. I also know that I am partially to blame for all of this. But, she broke up with you and you can't beat yourself up because we slept tog..."

He doesn't get to finish as I interrupt him "I don't really want to talk about it right now. But what I want and need to do is go to work so that's what I'm going to do." before getting off the couch and walking into my room to get ready for work, shutting the door in his face.

I know this is going to be a long day. But, I hope to use work as a distraction so I won't have to constantly think about how much I love and miss my Arizona. How she is back and I don't even know why. As well as how hurt she must be feeling right now.

_Meanwhile, across town at Teddy's place _

Teddy's POV

I wake up just a few minutes before my alarm will go off, and notice that I still have my arm wrapped around Arizona. Thankfully she seems to still be sleeping soundly. Most of the night she cried out for Callie in her sleep. I had very quietly asked if she was okay a few times and when the only response I got was more desperate cries for Callie, I figured she was still asleep and not realizing what she was doing. Needless to say I did not get much sleep, but I will never complain. She is my friend and she needs me.

'Now for the hard part' I think to myself. Getting out of bed without waking her up could be a difficult task. I very slowly and carefully remove my arm from around her waist, readjusting the blanket around her so she won't feel something is missing, as I slowly begin to get out of bed. Once out of bed quietly walk over to her side of the bed to check and see if she is still asleep so I can fix the blankets around her once more before getting ready for work. When I notice she is still sleeping soundly, I tuck her in before grabbing some clothes and quietly slipping out of the room to begin getting ready for work. I'm not liking the idea of having to leave her alone which is why I am hoping not to be gone too long. I have a few patients to check on, and if all goes well hopefully I can come back and spend the day with her.

Standing here finishing my coffee just as I am about to write her a note I hear movement in my bedroom so I head to check on her. When I get there and open the door I notice she is sitting up with her feet on the floor and her back facing to me.

"Good morning sleepy head" I say as I walk over and sit on the bed next to her

"hey..." she answers in a small raspy voice, looking at the floor.

"Did you sleep okay?" already knowing my answer, but asking any way

"Yes I did. Thank you for everything. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me". she says as she turns to look at me

"Like I said...that's what friends are for, right?" I ask, giving her a small smile before I continue speaking. "I have to run to the hospital and check on a few post op patients and if all goes well I should be back here in a few hours. You can stay and get something to eat, take a shower and maybe watch some tv for a while or something until I get back."

"Actually. I'd like to come in with you. I want to talk to the chief about getting my job back. I had exchanged a few emails with him before I left Africa but I'd like to see him in person about getting back to work as soon as I can. So I can have some sense of normalcy in my life." she says, trying to smile and look as normal as possible.

I knew when she mentioned going back to work that she was beginning to put up the walls. But, I'm not buying into it. I won't let her shut me out. She is trying to avoid things and I cannot let her. I will not let her. I reach over and place a gentle hand on top of hers and wait for her to look me in the eyes before I speak.

"Arizona, you don't have to do everything all at once. I know you're hurting right now and you have a right to be hurt. You don't have to pretend everything is okay around me. If you want to cry, scream, yell...anything, I'll be here for you. Work can wait, everything can wait. I think maybe you need to take some time to deal with things before you start work again any way" I say in a soft tone, hoping she would understand that I am not trying to tell her what to do. I'm just looking out for her.

"I'm fine really. I slept good and now I want to work on getting back to work as soon as possible so I can keep helping the tiny humans."

"Please don't take this the wrong way. But you don't seem fine, and I'm not sure you slept as well as you're saying you did last night." I say, as I think back to last night. Laying in bed next to my best friend, my heart breaking all over again for her as I heard her cry out for Callie in her sleep.

" What do you mean?" she asks giving me a very confused look.

"Well, uhm. You were crying for her in your sleep last night. I thought at first maybe you were still awake. But every time I tried to talk to you and ask if you were okay, you just kept calling for her. That's when I knew you were still asleep, and didn't know what was going on, or maybe you knew somehow and you were trying to wake yourself up...I don't know...all I know is you sounded pretty desperate..."

As I notice her bottom lip begin to quiver and her eyes begin to water, a wave of regret washes over me and I begin to feel like maybe I have said too much. Shifting myself further onto the bed so I'm facing her, I reach out to her and take her in my arms to give her a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Arizona. I'm just really worried about you and trying so hard to be there for you and now I'm feeling like maybe I said too much and..." I trail off.

I had stopped talking when I felt her shift in my arms and begin to rise off the bed. She walks over to my dresser and begins looking for a change of clothes as she starts to answer me "No it's okay, you didn't upset me. You've been an amazing friend. Such a great help to me really. I don't have all of my stuff here yet so I'm going to borrow some clothes if you don't mind and catch a ride to the hospital with you so I can talk to the chief".

Not wanting to push her too much at the moment I respond with a quick smile and a simple "okay" before rising off the bed and continuing to get ready for work.

Once we're both dressed and ready to go, she is waiting for me by the door with an excited smile on her face. I know she is not as happy as she is making herself out to be. But, I don't want to push at the moment.

"Ready?" she she asks excitedly

"Yep" I answer with a smile

"Super. Let's go" she says as she turns to walk out of the apartment and begins walking down the hall way.

It takes me a minute to lock the door. Once I finish locking the door I remember that Callie will be working the early shift today, as well as Mark. CRAP.

'Yup, this could be a very long day' I think to myself as I catch up to her so we can head down the stairs and off to the hospital. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that same day..._

**Callie's POV **

Having had two back to back surgeries this morning, I was able to avoid Mark up until this point. He's probably waiting for me in the cafeteria so we can at lunch together. Which is why I think I'll skip lunch altogether and head to an on call room for some peace and quiet. I'm not really hungry any way. Deciding to head out of the ortho wing, I drop the charts that I am finished with off at the nurses station and head for an on call room. My mind is in such a daze that I'm not even paying attention to what floor I'm on or what section of the hospital I'm in as my legs continue to move toward a random on call room. Once inside, I slide my shoes off and plop myself down on the bed, releasing a deep sigh.

Almost as soon as my head hits the bed, my mind begins to wander back to her. I have so many things I want to say to her right now and I wouldn't even have the first clue as to where to begin. I saw her come in with Teddy this morning, but they both did not know that I saw them. She is probably here to get her job back. I've also successfully avoided Teddy today. I know if I see her, the subject of Arizona will come up. I'm not sure I can hear how hurt she is right now. Because I'm hurt as well. We are both in a situation where we've hurt not only each other, but ourselves as well. Even though she walked away from me at the airport that night and left me behind, I still care about her although I don't know if I will be able to forgive her right away.

Of all the things I am unsure of at the moment, the only thing I know for sure is that I still love her. Everything about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her gorgeous blonde hair that always falls so perfectly. Her beautiful baby blue eyes that I could spend forever looking into. Her adorable dimples, oh god don't even get me started on the damn dimples.

A faint smile begins to appear on my face, as I remember all the countless times I ended up giving into her and letting her have her way when it came to anything and everything, because I could never resist the dimples. As all of the good things about her begin flashing through my mind, I close my eyes in hopes of getting some rest. I figure I'm going to have to talk to her at some point and it's not going to do either of us any good if I am as exhausted as I am right now. I probably wouldn't even be able to form words. Keeping my eyes closed I face the wall, in hopes that maybe after I rest a little I will be able to see her later today and have an actual conversation with her.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep I'm woken up by the sound of the on call room door opening. Crap, I forgot to lock it. _Shit_.

"Torres. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaims as he shuts the door behind him and makes his way over to the bed "Move over" he says as he lays next to me. Not that it ever felt right, but it feels so wrong to have him in bed next to me right now and not Arizona.

"Yeah. You found me. What's up?" I say as I look anywhere but directly at him.

"Look. I left you alone last night. I left you alone this morning. But, I'm not leaving you alone now. At some point you're going to have to talk about all of this so it mite as well be sooner rather then later."

I know he's right. I just don't even know where to begin. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't even know where to begin. I feel so many things right now and I'm having such a hard time dealing with everything because my mind is going 200 miles an hour in 2nd gear. I kind of feel like Arizona is the only person I should be talking to right now and I wouldn't even have the first clue as to what to say to her...just...I don't know" I finish as I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding during my ramble.

"I heard she was back for good. Wanna know what else I heard?" He asks with a grin on his face

"What did you hear? and how?" I ask

"I ran into Teddy this morning and after alot of prying and working my boyish charm, I was finally able to get her to tell me what the heck is going on. She said Arizona was with her last night, which I figured any way. She also told me that Arizona had come back from Africa for you because she missed you too much. She's really a mess Callie..."

"Really?" I say in a very soft tone "How so? Is she okay?"

"Teddy said she was up all night listening to Arizona cry in her sleep and call out for you...and this was after she had spent over an hour holding Arizona while she cried."

"She seemed fine this morning when I saw her. I mean...she didn't seem too upset to me. I saw her and Teddy walk in together this morning and she didn't look so bad to me.."

"Which brings me to my next point.."

"Oooh. There's a next point...?"

"Yep"

"Okay. Sorry. Continue..."

"After talking more with Teddy we came to the conclusion that you're both trying to avoid things. You, by ignoring me and everyone else around you all day. And her, by not being able to admit anythings wrong today when just last night she was barely able to stop crying long enough to tell Teddy how much she loves and misses you and how upset she is by the fact that you and I slept together while she was gone."

"What am I supposed to say to her. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to forgive her. And I doubt after finding out that I slept with you, she's going to be able to forgive me"

"Callie...can I be honest with you about something?" He asks, looking quite concerned. I begin to feel a slight ping of nervousness in the pit if my stomach at his sudden change in tone.

Propping myself up on my eblows I answer him. "sure" giving him a small half hearted smile and a quick nod. I have a bad feeling about what he is going to say, but I still want to know. Even if it ends up pissing me off.

"Well, it's probably not my place to be saying this. But, she broke up with you. She broke your heart worse then ever before. Do you really think she has the right to hold it against you for sleeping with me? It's not that I don't want to see you happy with her again, because I do. I just don't know if it's a good idea at the moment if she's going to continue to hold it against you...that and the way she left things...it's all too much..."

Just as I'm about to answer I am interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my pager. This is probably the one time I'm thankful for being interrupted by the damn thing as I'm slightly irritated with Mark at the moment. We both get up off the bed and I slip my shoes on and head for the door. Just as I'm about to reach the handle he gently grabs my arm and I turn to look at him.

"Cal, you know I didn't mean to sound like an ass. I'm just trying to protect you. It's been rough on me the last couple months...you know, seeing you so broken... you're my best friend, you're all I've got these days and I'm just looking out for you..."

"I know...i'm sorry...i'm just a mess. Thank you for looking out for me" I say as I reach again for the door and turn the handle to walk out.

"No problem" He leans closer to me with a big smile on his face as he says "Now go kick some ass Torres."

I give him my best smile, hoping he will leave it alone for now and let us go our seperate ways and reply "Oh I will" before turning to walk away and go answer my page. I go back to work, hoping that I am able to get Arizona off of my mind long enough to do my job. Who am I kidding? She is always on my mind.

**Arizona's POV **

After my very long but successful meeting with the chief I went in search of Teddy. I come up to the nurses station in the cardio wing, not recognizing the nurse sitting by the phone and at the same time hoping she doesn't recognize me. I've had enough funny looks and whispers for one day. I know this place well enough by now to know that the hot topic of the day is that I'm back.

"Hello. Have seen Dr. Altman?" I ask the nurse behind the desk. Giving her a dimpled smile, hoping it will distract her enough not to ask any questions or say anything I don't want to hear.

"She was here just a minute ago. She said you would probably be looking for her, and to tell you that she just had to check on one more patient. She said she'd be done as soon as she could, and that she'd meet you in the lobby."

"Great! Thanks" I say before turning around and begin to make my way down to the front of the hospital to wait for Teddy so we can have lunch.

After taking about 10 or so steps, I am stopped dead in my tracks at the first thing I see when I bring my head up from the floor to look straight ahead. I see Mark coming out of an on call room with Callie not too far down the hall from where I'm standing. He is leaning over to her saying something that makes her break out in to a smile, before they go their seperate ways. Luckily neither of them see me, because I don't think I could face either of them at the moment .I haven't seen either of them all day and the first time I do, he is making her smile that beautiful and breath taking smile of hers. The same smile that I always felt should be only for me.

Thinking about that, accompanied with the fact that he probably just slept with her in that on call room, I feel tears begin to form behind my eyes. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Teddy putting a chart down at the nurses station as she begins to jot down a few final notes. She hasn't seen me yet, she's probably had a long day. Giving myself a second to compose myself before turning around and taking the 10 or so steps back toward the nurses station I put on my best smile.

"Hey. You all set for today?" I ask.

"Yeah. I wasn't even supposed to work today but you know how it is around here. What are you doing over here. I was just going to go meet you out front."

Trying to come up with a good excuse as to why I'm still up here "I...um...was just running behind a little. I hadn't been here very long actually I had just come looking for you." I say even though I had been standing in that area for god knows how long, letting my mind wander

Apparently my lame excuse, or my fake smile wasn't enough as she says "Arizona? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"Because I know you. I can tell somethings wrong. I can multi task, so spill" she says as she continues flipping trough the pages in the chart and jotting notes down

Crap. Caught in a lie. She's right though. At the moment she knows me better than I even know myself. Taking a deep breath and a moment to gather my thoughts before I answer her, she notices the expression on my face and begins talking again, before I can even think of what to say. "I take it this has something to do with Callie?" she asks

"Yeah...I saw her come out of an on call room with him..." I trail off. Not wanting to say out loud, what is currently going through my head.

"I doubt anything happened Arizona" she says

"How do you know that. I know him. Part of me always felt he would eventually try and sleep with her again and I came back last night to find out my worst fears had been confirmed. How am I supposed to just think that nothing happened..." about to continue my ramble when the interrupts me.

"Because I ran into Mark this morning" she says. Noticing the questioning look on my face she continues before I have the chance to say anything "Yeah, I ran into him this morning just after you and I had gone our seperate ways. He caught up to me just as I was getting into the elevator and got in with me. He said after you left last night Callie locked him out of her apartment and wouldn't talk to him. He tried talking to her this morning and said she looked like she had been up all night. She's feeling about as good as you are Arizona and I think maybe it's time for you to talk to her."

I shrug before answering her. "I don't know Teddy. I am far too exhausted at this point both emotionally and physically"

Widening her eyes in shock she says "Did I just hear you, Arizona Robbins admit to feeling defeated?" in a joking but loving tone

"Shhh. Don't let anyone hear you say that" as I look around to see if anyone has been listening to our conversation. Which, thankfully, nobody has as far as I know. There is no one within earshot.

"But yeah...I just feel like maybe I should give up and focus on getting back to work right now. Which, by the way will be next week sometime" I say giving her the best dimpled smile I can come up with at the moment, hoping she would drop it. Apparently she isn't budging.

"We are not gunna do this Arizona...you're not going to shut me out and pretend everythings okay. I let it go this morning because I know you were exhausted from last night but now this is how it's going to go. I'm going to keep being an awesome friend... we're going to talk all of this through and come up with a plan...you're both going to talk to each other about everything... you are going to get her back. You two are going to live happily ever after, have lots of babies and I will be the luckiest auntie with the cutest nieces and nephews" she says breaking into a huge smile as she finishes what she's writing and closes the chart before putting it away.

Just as I'm about to speak again she leans closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes and says "And please... I say this as your friend who care about you very much. Don't fight me on it. I've dealt with stubborn many times before and I'll keep dealing with it if it means you two will get back together".

I can't fight her on this because once again I know she is right. I am very stubborn at times. Of course I'll never admit that, which comes along with the being stubborn. She has been everything I have needed her to be since last night and I shouldn't shut her out.

So, I answer her with a simple "Okay" and another dimpled smile. This time, it is not a smile in which I am showing off in order to cover up what I really feel inside. It is a smile of hope. Hope that I have not had in two months. The hope that Teddy has now given me. Because I know now that no matter how long and painful the journey is until I can be back in my Calliope's arms again, I will have my best friend by my side the whole time.

"Ready to go?" she asks as she picks up her stuff from beside the nurses station "I already went to the locker room to get my things before I came up here. So, let's go home. I'll get some takeout later for dinner and we will have alot of talking to do" she says breaking into a playful grin.

"I'm ready" I say as she links our arms and we start heading to the elevator to leave the hospital.

And I am ready. I am ready to do whatever it takes to get the love of my life back. There are so many things that need to be said and done before that can even happen. But knowing that it isn't impossible gives me the strength to try. After a silent elevator ride, we exit and head out the front door of the hospital to begin the short walk back to Teddy's apartment.

_to be continued..._

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me up until this point. I know the lack of Callie/Arizona interaction has been frustrating. But, I promise the next chapter which I am currently in the process of writing...begins the Callie and Arizona interaction. Hopefully I will have it posted very soon._ _I felt I needed to try and somewhat capture the individual POV's before the interesting stuff begins._


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weeks later..._

**Teddy's POV**

It's been two weeks since Arizona's return. In that two weeks, the only interaction she's had with Callie is awkward silence, a few stolen glances, and maybe an argument or two...or three. They have both taken some pretty cheap shots on each other but I am still constantly thinking up ways to force them to face each other. Despite the things that were said between the two, Arizona seems to be doing better. But then again, you never know with her. I cleared some things out of the extra bedroom in my apartment that I had been using as an office and insisted that she stay with me for a while, until she can work things out. With the help of Derek and Owen one day, I had a bed and plenty of other stuff moved in for her in no time. I know she wasn't touching her stuff that was in storage because she didn't want to bring up memories, seeing some of Callie's stuff was still in there too. She never actually said that to me, but I know her well enough to know that's the reason why.

She said she didn't to impose but I honestly didn't mind at all. I've enjoyed the company quite a bit. We have gotten in to a nightly routine of sitting on the couch with the television down low so we can talk. I know that eventually, Callie needs to be the one she is opening up to. But, I wanted her to know that she had someone there for her always so she wouldn't feel like coming back was a mistake. After saying he'd help me out, Mark began acting very weird. He began to get over protective of Callie, which is understandable seeing that are friends. But the way he's been trying to protect her from Arizona, like Arizona is some kind of monster is really beginning to aggravate the crap out of me. 'If only I had a brick' I had thought many times. Another sign I've been spending too much time with Arizona. But, I wouldn't have it any other way.

She's been back to work for a few days and much to her dismay, is still sharing her department with Stark. It's been such a long and tiring day so far for me, that I have not seen her. So, I decide to grab some lunch, hoping she is doing the same. As I enter the cafeteria for lunch I notice Mark sitting with a red head. I think I've seen her around here before, but I don't remember exactly who she is. Although I do not want to be around Mark at the moment mainly for the fear that I might blow up in his face and cause a scene, I let curiosity get the best of me and head over to their table.

"Teddy" Mark says with a devilish grin and a slight nod. Man I really hate him. What a jackass.

"Mark" I reply. Still looking down at my food, not giving him the time of day. I then turn my attention to the red head "Hello, I'm Teddy Altman, head of cardio." I say as I offer her my hand.

"Addison Montgomery. I used to work here but I'm here on a consult for a few days." as she shakes my hand.

Suddenly I put two and two together. Although I haven't been here long, but I've been here long enough to have heard all of the talk. I've also seen her around here a couple times, without having the pleasure of meeting her.

"You are Callie's friend, right?" I ask.

"Yeah...speaking of which..." turning her attention to Mark "Do you know where she is? I've been looking for her all day and haven't seen her. I was gunna ask her if she wouldn't mind me staying with her while I'm here. It would give me some time to catch up with her."

'Perfect' I think to myself. If Addison ends up staying with Callie, this could really work. Since I know Callie hasn't really opened up to Mark too much, maybe she will talk to Addison. Yay for me and my awesome ideas. Oh god, I _really _havebeen spending too much time around Arizona. I do believe I said super the other day, out loud.

"I believe she's in a 3rd floor on call room taking a nap, or something. I don't know. She doesn't do much talking to anyone these days...especially me..." He answers

"Is she okay?" Addison asks

"Yeah. She's just...I don't even know...It's a long story. One I'm sure you will hear about before you leave here to go back to LA..I gutta go...see you ladies later." he answers before quickly grabbing his things and getting up from the table. Leaving me alone with Addison.

"Some things never change" she says with a slight chuckle

"Not around here" I answer with a smile. I know I don't know her well but seeing she is Callie's friend, I could _really_ use her help. It would also be so great not to have to deal with Mark as much, seeing he's screwing things up any way. "So...I know we don't know each other very well at the moment, but I could really use your help with something."

"Consult...or...?" she asks, a bit confused

"No..no consult or anything like that. Look, It's Callie and Arizona. It's a really long story but I will try and make it short. Arizona won the Carter Maddison Grant. She didn't find this out until after they had been back together for a while after the shooting. She ended up accepting it and decided to move to Africa. Callie was going to go with her...but...they ended up breaking up in the airport just before they were supposed to get on the plane. Arizona was replaced and came back because she missed Callie, only to find that Callie had slept with Mark and now it's just made everything a huge mess...and...I _need_ help. Point is...they belong together and they seem to be the only one's who don't see it...or they see it but they are just being stubborn...then there's Mark who keeps going back and fourth on the matter trying to be all big and bad, protecting Callie like Arizona is some sort of monster" I finish, a little out of breath as I tried to tell the story as quick as I could, worried that Arizona would show up.

"That explains the...awkwardness between you and Mark..." she trails off. I nod before she continues "That definitely sounds like Mark...he can be such an ass at times...ugh."

"So, you in?" I ask with a _very_ hopeful expression on my face, that also shows a hint of desperation.

"Hell YEAH!" she answers, cracking a huge smile

About 10 minutes later, after I've had more time to tell her the story and explain everything, I see Arizona walking toward us with coffee in her hand. I stop talking just as she reaches the table and sits down next to me, placing her coffee down on the table. "Hey Teddy" she says before turning to the red head "Addison, what brings you here? Consult?" she asks.

"Yeah. Here for a quick consult. Turns out that I'll be in town for a few days though. Since it's Thursday I wanted to stay in town through the weekend and catch up with everyone before heading back to LA". Noticing the fact that Arizona is only half paying attention, she asks "How have you...been...?"

Still looking down, playing with the lid on her coffee she replies "I've been good. I'm just so tired today so I figured I'd replace lunch with coffee now and eat something later. Not really hungry at the moment." Arizona answers with a sad smile. I'm starting to worry about how many times I've heard the 'I'm not hungry' line.

Noticing the look on Addison's face as I turn to face her, suddenly the lights turn on in side my head. This is a _perfect_ chance to get the girls to face each other. Callie is in an on call room taking a nap and has a bad habit of forgetting to lock doors. Arizona is tired and probably needs a "nap". Noticing that Arizona is still looking down, I give Addison a quick nod letting her know I am on the same page.

"So, Arizona.." I say trying to get her attention. This time it works and when she looks up at me I continue "um...I think that maybe you need...a...nap" I say trying not to sound awkward as I gently grab her wrist and pull her up off the chair.

Addison gets up and grabs the foam coffee cup off the table and ditches it in the trash on the way out of the cafeteria before following Arizona and I.

"N-no I really don't have much time. I only have about 20 minutes, maybe a half hour before I'm supposed to head back to peds..." she begins to protest.

"Which is why if you're not going to eat you should lay down for a few minutes and let yourself rest so you will be a little more rested before continuing to help the tiny humans" I say, still pulling her through the hospital, toward the on call room that I know Callie is in. Addison trails behind us trying not to make it obvious that we're both up to something. Might I add she is doing a terrible job, but Arizona doesn't seem to notice.

I come to an abrupt stop in front of the on call room door as Arizona bumps into the back of me. 'Here goes nothing'. I very quietly crack the door open to peak in. Arizona is still behind me and I'm hoping she can't see inside the on call room, as I am taller than her. Seeing Callie laying down in the bed of the on call room, facing the wall. Scooting to the right and back, out of the way of the door, I keep one hand on her wrist to pull her in front of me. Once she is in front of me I place both my hands on her back and give her gentle a shove into the on call room, quickly closing the door. Still keeping both hands on the handle of the door to keep it shut, I turn around and see Addison just getting there with a huge smile on her face. I give her a huge smile back as we turn so we are facing each other with our ears against the door, to see if we will be able to hear anything. I do realize that we are acting like we're in high school. But I don't care. You know what they say about this place any way.

**Callie's POV**

In an on call room during lunch again. I seem to be doing that alot these days.

Just as I'm about to drift off I hear the door quietly crack open as if someone is trying to not wake me up. Do they actually think I'm getting any sleep in here? or maybe they think I'm deaf? Whoever it is, is quite obvious. I hear quick foot steps, almost as if someone is being pushed and stumbling into the room, before the door suddenly closes. I don't have to turn around to see who it is, because I can feel her presence. I can smell her perfume. I have missed that smell so much. I can hear her jerking the door handle, trying to get out. After about 30 seconds she gives in and stops trying to get out. I turn to face her.

"I-I'm sorry...Teddy seems to be trying to pull a fast one here...I went to see her for lunch and she was with Addison. Next thing I know I'm in here..I'm sorry I don't mean to disturb you while you're trying to rest..." she begins to ramble but I cut her off "Addison's here?" I ask.

"Yeah...she's here on a consult...said she'd be in town for a few days" she answers as she looks at the floor and stuffs her hands in her lab coat pockets. I wish things didn't have to be so awkward between us. Ever since our argument the other day, we are both afraid of what to say to one another because the last thing we need at this point is to keep fighting. Why can't I just forgive her? Or..why can't she just forgive me? Why can't we trust each other?

"You know Addison's probably in on this too, don't you? and that they're probably both right outside the door making sure neither of us can escape?" I ask, smiling at her to try and ease the awkwardness of the situation.

Releasing a big sigh as she sits down on the chair a few feet from the bed "Seems that way" she says, smiling back at me.

I've missed that smile _so_ much...

"So..." I say. Figuring that since we're stuck in here for now, we should try having an actual conversation that won't lead to an argument that ends in one of us storming off. As I face her, still trying to think of what to say, she begins to talk.

"Look, Calliope. I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other day. I never should have said any of those things to you. Especially what I said about you sleeping with Mark to get back at me...It was wrong of me, and I...I'm so sorry...just..." as she puts her head down in her hands before continuing "I can't deal with the thought that had been sleeping with you...".

"It only happened once..." I know it's wrong to use the 'it only happened once' as an excuse, because in reality, there is NO excuse for me sleeping with Mark. Deep down I know that. I live with the guilt and regret from it every day. As she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, I begin to feel even more regret. Which I didn't think was possible at this point.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..." I trail off before she interrupts me

"Every time I close my eyes...all I can see is him holding you like I held you. Being there for you and comforting you like I used to, laughing for so long with you, that you forget what you were laughing at in the first place...dancing with you...all these things I used to be the one doing with you and I...I can't deal with it...I just can't...and with the way he looks at me...like it was my goal in life to hurt you...just makes me feel worse...all I can think of is how stupid I was to let you go in the first place, how you probably hate me now and how all of this is my fault and..." at this point in her ramble, I can barely hear the words she is trying to form, because she has broken out into full sobs.

How could she possibly think this is all her fault? We are both to blame. But, she has every right to feel the way she is feeling at the moment. Several times in the last few days I have told Mark off, for looking at Arizona the way he does and him and I have spent way less time together. I know he is my friend and cares, but at this point he is doing more harm than good and I can't begin to repair things with Arizona if he is constantly hovering. Her and I have a lot of problems at the moment, but I still feel the need to protect her.

My first instinct has always been to hold her when she cries, even if I am partially to blame for her crying. I get up off the bed and walk over to the chair. I place a gentle hand on her back. She stiffens under my touch at first, but then begins to relax. Placing my other hand on her wrist to help her up, I quickly sit down in the chair, bringing her down with me. Once she is settled on my lap, she curls herself into a ball and rests her head on my right shoulder, and brings her right hand up and grips the material of my scrub top on my left shoulder. Almost as if she is holding on for dear life. Like she is afraid to let go. I am faced with so many mixed emotions. I'm torn between the guilt that my careless choices are partially to blame for her crying, and the feeling of having her in my arms again. I could hold her forever.

I sit there holding, and gently rocking her for about 10 minutes before her crying subsides and her breathing returns to normal. She lifts her head off my shoulder and leans back slightly so she can look me in the eyes. Even though her face is red, and her eyes are puffy from crying, she is still the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Still watching her closely I notice her eyes wander down to my lips, before back up to my eyes.

"Arizona..." I say in such a small voice that I know she wouldn't have heard me if she wasn't a couple inches away from my face at this point. Before I know it her lips are on mine. I know this is wrong, because we are still not together and still have so many issues to work out. But, it feels so right.

_To be continued..._

_I know this was a very long chapter and I'm sorry for that_, _but if you got to this point thanks for reading it =)...they seem to always come out longer then I want them to. I will begin the next one very shortly, which will pick up where this one leaves off. How did you like the new team member of operation get Callie and Arizona back together? I know Mark is a jerk...but don't worry ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

I don't know why I'm kissing her, but I can't help myself. My lips are drawn to hers like magnets. Before I know it she is gently cupping my cheek with her free hand and kissing me back. I pour everything I have into this kiss, hoping it can say everything I haven't been able to. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. I miss you. I want you. I need you. I can't live without you. I forgive you. I want forever with you, and so much more. Just as we are both getting into the kiss, and my tongue starts battling with hers for dominance, my pager goes off. _Shit_. I could stay here and kiss her all day, so we could continue speaking without the words. But, back to reality it is.

I break the kiss and while getting up off of her lap reach over to the table I placed by pager on. I notice I have a page from Alex. While I am extremely annoyed that he has interrupted me at the moment, I am so very thankful for all his support since I have been back. He has been one of the few people in this hospital who hasn't made me feel like I don't belong here anymore.

"Uhm...I should take this..." I hate that I have to leave her just as things were getting not so weird between us. But, I have tiny humans to tend to.

"Yeah, I should get going to. Patients...lots of patients...and Addison is probably lurking outside the door waiting to say hello...instead of doing whatever she came here to do..."

"I'll see you soon?" I ask. I smile at her showing off my dimples that I know she can't resist. She's always been a sucker for them and I'm not going to play fair. I'm going to use it to my advantage, like I always did.

"Yeah, maybe..." she must notice the smile begin to fall from my face, because she continues "I mean...hopefully...it would be nice..." she says as she smiles back at me.

"Great. I thought maybe we could talk again soon." I say giving her another one of my super magic smiles before turning to leave the room. I open the door and begin backing out, so I can look at her for just a little longer before I leave. I could hear the the sound of feet quickly scattering away from the door once I opened it, but I didn't turn around because I was too busy watching those beautiful brown eyes follow me out of the room. Once I have the door closed I turn around only to notice that there is no one in sight. _'They couldn't have gone far'_.

Oh well...got to go save the tiny humans any way.

**Callies POV**

I don't know how long it's been that I'm still sitting here, staring at the door. All I can think about is how amazing it felt to be able to kiss her again, to hold her again. To feel how her body fits so well with mine. At the same time I am still torn. _What if I take her back and she leaves me again? What if she can never forgive me for sleeping with Mark?_ _Then again...should I let fear keep me from being with the love of my life?_ I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see the door whip open and see a very annoyed looking Addison standing in the door way "There you are, I've been wondering when you were going to decide to stop being so anti-social and come say hi to me" she says.

"Yeah well if you weren't so busy playing around with your new BFF Teddy, throwing Arizona into the same room as me against her will, I would have been out of here a lot sooner."

"**Oh shut up. Get over here and give me a hug." she says, giving me one of her devilish grins.**

I stand up and walk over into her open arms. It's so good to see Addison again. After we hug we begin walking out of the room and down the hall, so we can talk while we're both off to finish the day at the hospital.

"I take it you need somewhere to stay while you're here?" I ask.

"Yeah. I could always rent a hotel room but I thought you and I could catch up on lost times. I'm in town on a consult today and tomorrow and figured I'd stay the weekend. I don't have anything big until Monday or Tuesday of next week and I have another doctor covering my patients while I'm gone. That gives you and I four fun filled days...whataya say?"

Stopping just before the elevator I turn to face her.

"Sounds good. I'm not living with Mark anymore...Got my place back. You know where it is... I'm not sure what time I'll be done here so if you happen to finish before me just page me and I'll give you the key to my apartment." I add stepping into the elevator.

"Sounds great I'll see you later" she replies.

_6 hours later..._

**Arizona's POV**

I'm about to head out of the peds wing, off to find Teddy. Apparently she's looking for me too, cause here she comes.

"Hey...there you are" She says.

"What's up?"

"So...how did it go...?" She asks breaking into such a goofy grin that I really can't be even the slightest bit mad at her for doing what she did. Especially after how well it did go.

"Umm...I kissed her"

"No way really...how was it..?"

I know this was coming. "It was...amazing...she kissed me back" I say breaking into a huge smile at the memory of her lips on mine again, for the first time in months.

" Awesome! I have to stick around for a few more minutes. Meet you at home and you can tell me the rest?" she says with a questioning look on her face

She's my best friend. Of course I'll tell her. "Definitely. See you there" I reply before turning to leave.

It's been a really long day, and such an emotional roller coaster. For the rest of my day all I could think about was Callie. Since Teddy will be here a little while longer, I decide to head home and get settled for the night. I really just need to be alone with my thoughts for a while. I walk out the front of the hospital to begin to head home when I notice Mark approaching me. I really don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want to answer his questions or hear about how much I hurt Callie. I'm here and I'm trying because I love her more than anything in this world and it's going to be enough, it has to. Up until this point I've been able to avoid conversation with him. The looks he has been giving me have said it all.

"Robbins...you got a minute?" He asks. I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is _only_ pretending to be this friendly, so he can feel better about what he is about to say to me.

I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later. Coming to a stop right in front of him I figure it's now or never. I love Calliope and will continue to fight for her whether him or anyone else has a problem with it. I figured I was going to have to have this conversation with him at some point seeing he's her best friend. Even though I already know the answer I ask any way.

"What do you want Mark?".

"What are you doing?" He asks in a very low and harsh tone.

"I'm going home..." I answer, slightly confused.

"No...I mean...what are you doing...why are you here?"

"Mark, I've been back here for over two weeks. I know you have heard by now that I came back for Callie because I love her and missed her too much. So, I'm not even sure why you're asking me this or why it's even your business..." I was on a role and was no where done talking when he interrupted me.

"Actually it is my business. As Callie's best friend who watched her fall apart after you left her just like everyone else did...I need to know that she's not going to get hurt again."

Now I'm pissed. I know I screwed up but how dare he compare me to everyone else. Everyone else didn't come back for Callie, I did. Everyone else didn't fight for Callie, I am. I'm Arizona Robbins and you'll never find another quite like me.

"First of all, how dare you compare me to everyone else. Second of all, I love her and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks...I'm going to fight for her and there isn't a single thing or person that's going to get in the way of that. And third of all, I don't have to tell you anything. What's going on is between me and her..." I know Addison and Teddy are involved too. However, they are only trying to help...and I'm pretty sure he's going to be on the run from the both of them when they get wind of this.

"Look..." he pauses and looks down at the ground. This can't be good. He can't even look me in the eye. "I know you hate me because I slept with her, just like I know you've always hated me. So, you probably feel like I shouldn't have any say in this but I love Callie too. She's...she's my best friend. I was there through it all with her, every time someone left her. She was always able to pick herself up eventually and move on...but this time...she was far too broken, and so desperate to feel anything but pain of losing you..."

Oh god. He can't be saying what I think he's saying. He can't be telling me that she's the one that initiated it. Why wouldn't she have told me that herself?

"What do you mean?" I ask. I already know the answer so I'm not even sure why I'm asking.

"What Im saying is..." He pauses. I know he doesn't want to say it. Most likely out of fear of getting his ass kicked by my best friend and her new side kick.

"Don't..." Is all I can get out before my throat begins to close. I can no longer form words. I turn around and begin to move away from him as fast as I can before he can say anything else. I need to go home. I need to get out of here.

**Teddy's POV**

Just as I'm about to walk out the front and head home to Arizona, I see Callie and Addison quickly approaching.

"Hey Teddy" Addison says

"Hey guys...whats up?" I ask

"Not much...we were going to head to Joes...did you and Arizona want to come with us..."

Before she says anything else our focus is brought outside when Callie interrupts...

"What the hell is he doing...Oh my god...". Turning our attention outside we see Mark standing outside with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking as guilty as ever. Callie heads outside and we quickly trail behind her. The first thing I notice, once we are outside is Arizona running away from the hospital. Wait, why is she running? Arizona doesn't run. She rolls, and she isn't wearing heelys at the moment. Oh shit.

"Arizonaaaaa" Callie shouts as she runs outside before stopping 2 feet in front of Mark.

Addison and I come to sudden hault directly behind her. I take the last step forward and give her a quick shove "What are you doing? Go get her!". Good girl, she's going after her. Now Addison and I can deal with Mark. I'm _done_ playing nice.

**Callie's POV**

"Arizona! Wait!". Crap. She is still not stopping. I continue to run after her. I won't stop. I don't even know what the hell is going on and I have a really bad feeling about it. All I know is that it feels like once again I could be about to lose the love of my life forever. No. Don't think that way. I cannot and will not let that happen. She can run all she wants, I'll be behind her the whole time and I am not giving up. I will find out what is wrong and I will fix it. Because if I lose her again, I won't be able to move on. She's the only one for me, and every second we spend apart makes that more and more clear to me.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: PLEASE don't hate me for this chapter._ _I know you all hate Mark at the moment...but remember...Addison is one red head you don't want to mess with =P And please don't hate Callie just yet... I know it seems like Arizona is getting the worst of it all but I wanted to set the pace for both of the girls fighting for each other, so it wasn't one sided._ _Because I am in a writing mood the last few days and could probably be snowed in this weekend...it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter is posted_, _as I've already started it._ _This is my first stab at writing anything in years...so I would like to thank everyone for following it up until now and special thanks to all who have reviewed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Addison's POV**

"Mark! What the hell just happened?" I ask in a very harsh tone, as I approach him with Teddy at my left side.

"Well...I may or may not have accidently let it slip that Callie was the one who initiated the sex between her and I...which I thought blondie already knew...and apparently she didn't..." he says nervously.

"YOU WHAT?" Teddy exclaims, before looking around to make sure nobody is watching.

"Yeah...look, I was just trying to look out for Callie...I wanted to know Arizona's intentions with her seeing she hasn't talked to me much lately and I don't even know what's going on, I wasn't trying to hurt her...it just slipped out..."

Before I can even cut him off, Teddy is the one that does so.

"woa woa woa wait a minute!" she says waving her hands around. "You cornered her out in front of the hospital to lecture her on hurting Callie when she's been here for two weeks trying everything she can to show Callie that she's sorry for leaving her and she's here to stay?"

"Seriously Mark. Why can't you just let it go for now? I haven't even been here 24 hours and I can already see that you've done WAY more harm than good here..." I add.

"I'm only trying to protect my best friend, like I've been trying to do all along. You're standing here protecting Arizona aren't you" He adds, raising a brow ad Teddy.

"FIRST of all...yes I am standing here protecting Arizona because no one else will, I will make NO apologies for doing so...AND...I don't sleep with her when she is hurting, I comfort her and talk to her like a real friend is supposed to. SECOND of all how is jumping into bed with Callie supposed to have helped her...you're standing here trying to tell me that you were trying to help her, but really you were only trying to help yourself. You don't care about what it's done to either of them...I've been quiet up until now but I can't be anymore because for the last two weeks I've watched my best friend cry herself to sleep every night..." She answers.

I can tell she wants to keep yelling at him, but she looks quite winded at the moment so I decide to say something to give her time to catch her breath. Brushing the back of my hand along Marks arm to get his attention, I cut in

"And YOU don't have to protect Callie from Arizona" I say as I poke him in the chest before continuing "So you can stop acting like her only goal in life is to hurt Callie because you know that's not true. Callie is a big girl and can make her own choices. The choice she wants to make is that she wants to be with the love of her life so you can either continue doing what you're doing and be the asshole or you can be a _real_ friend and let Callie go and be happy...Callie is NOT _yours_ to protect Mark..." Jeez. I could keep going off on him forever. But I stop as I notice Teddy is about to speak again. _Boo hoo, poor Mark_. Doesn't even have two seconds to get a word in.

"Arizona made a mistake. She knows that as well as everyone else who has clearly pointed it out and shoved it in her face since she's been back. Although that has hurt her, she is still here and she is trying. How many mistakes have you made that everyone around here has forgiven you for, huh?" Teddy asks

"People make mistakes Mark. She made a mistake that she is trying to make up for. She came back for Callie, and you know as well as I do that no one has ever done that. If you can tell me that you can find one person in this world who loves Callie as much as Arizona, then you can act the way you are...which is NOT very flattering by the way. Until then, shut up...stay out of it... ohhh and by the way don't you have a love life...or lack-there-of...of your own that you've managed to screw up...why do you have to keep screwing this up?" I say. Definitely on a role and don't want to stop.

"I'm sorry...your right...both of you...I'll go talk to Callie..." he says as he tries to walk past us

Stepping in front of him and putting my hand out to stop him "Ohhh no you won't...for now you're going to stay out of it and let us do what we know how to do..." I say before turning to Teddy with a smirk.

"Yeah...you really do need to let us do what we know how to do...which is meddle..we're very good at meddling...the good kind of meddling...so Mark...you are officially fired from team Calzona which I should have done a LONG time ago" Teddy says with her best _'in your face' _smile

While it's been fun, I figure he's had enough at being yelled at for one day, I decide it's time to head back and check on the girls, wherever they are. "Hey Teddy, should we head back to your place? Do you think that's where they are?"

"Yeah we should...lets go" she says giving Mark one more evil glare before turning around to begin the walk to her apartment.

_Meanwhile..._

**Callie's POV**

If I had asthma I'd probably be in need of an EMT right now. I am so out of breath but I keep going after her because I refuse to let her slip away again. Arizona says she hates running, but damn the girl can move. We finally reach the apartment building and I just barely make it in the elevator before the doors close. Once inside the elevator she is leaning in the corner, breathing in and out at a rapid pace trying to catch her breath, with tears in her eyes. I can see streaks on her face from dried tears, that I'm assuming she cried on the way home.

Neither of us have said a word, or fully caught our breath when the elevator dings and comes to a stop. She doesn't even look at me as she tries to quickly brush past me. Just as she steps outside the elevator I follow her and grab her arm. She tries to put up a fight but I'm not giving in. I'll let her walk to the apartment, but I won't let her shut me out. I keep my grip on her upper arm, careful not to hurt her and she drags me down the hall. She walks to the apartment door and unlocks it before pulling a fast one on me and wiggling out of my grip somehow. She tries to slam the door in my face but I quickly put both my hands up to stop it, and follow her inside.

"What are you doing here Calliope?" She asks in a venomous tone, turning toward me but looking down at the floor. While I still don't know what's going on at the moment, I am hurt that she can't even look me in the eyes.

"I came to see if you were okay...I saw you leaving and you looked so upset I just..."

"When exactly were you going to tell me the truth about what happened between you and Mark?"

"What are you talking about Arizona...I thought we already had this argument?" I ask. _Okay. Now I'm really confused. We have already had the whole me-sleeping-with-Mark argument. Why is she bringing it up again?_ _I know she hates him and doesn't trust him around me, but I haven't even seen him much or spoken to him very much lately because I want her to feel that I am committed to working things out with her and that he won't get in the way of that..._

Still looking down as tears fall from her eyes "We talked about it...yes...but you never told me you were the one that initiated it...I mean...are you still sleeping with him and not telling me...do you want to be in a relationship with him or something..."

If she wasn't so sad I'd say her rambling is cute. But now it is breaking my heart. How could she possibly think that I would want to spend my life with anyone but her? Taking slow steps towards her I place my hand under her chin and force her to look me in the eyes. "Arizona...I'm so sorry..I didn't want to keep that from you. I just didn't want to risk losing you again and I didn't think it was important at the time. I screwed up and I am SO sorry.. and for the record...you are the only one I want to be with..the only one for me..."

"Just go away. I can't even look at you right now" She says as she pushes my hand away and begins to walk to her bedroom.

"Arizona! NO you are NOT doing this" I say as I trail behind her.

She turns around and starts yelling "Oh really we're not doing this...you're right we're NOT doing this. I'm done. How can I ever trust you again...YOU LIED TO ME...by leaving that huge detail out the last time we talked about it, you lied to me...so how am I ever going to know you're telling the truth about anything" she yells before turning and finishing the short walk to her bedroom.

"Why is it even a big deal?" I ask as I trail behind her

When she gets there she tries to slam the door in my face but I stop the door with my hand. I enter the room I slam the door behind me. "How do I know you aren't going to run back to him for sex every time we have an argument..." she yells.

She has her back facing me as I walk over to her and tightly wrap my arms around her from behind. She begins trying to wiggle back and fourth to release my hold, but I won't let go.

"You can yell at me, scream, cry...do whatever you have to do but I'm NOT leaving and I'm not letting you go again. I know you're hurt and I'm sorry. We're both hurt and it's going to be hard but I'm not giving up because I love _you_.." As I finish, I feel her begin to relax. I slowly release my hold as I feel her trying to turn around to face me. Judging by the look on her face, I'm assuming I'll have a head ache by the time this night is over. But I don't care. I told her to yell if she had to, and it looks like that's what she's about to do.

**Teddys POV**

As Addison and I step off the elevator I notice my neighbor standing down the hall, nervously staring at my apartment door. I've only spoken to and seen him a few times and I don't even know what his name is. As we get to the door he turns and says "everything alright in there? All I've heard for about 10 minutes is yelling..." _Ok good. He sounds concerned, not annoyed. Whew. These two are gonna killlll me._

I don't give him the chance to finish before I quickly rush into the apartment, dragging Addison with me. I peak my head out the door and say "Thanks. They're fine. We're fine really...sorry about all the noise..we...they'll keep it down...thanks" giving him a huge cheesy smile, trying to act as normal as I can (even though none of this can seem normal to anybody outside the four of us) before finally shutting the door.

"Umm...should we go in there?" Addison asks, gesturing toward Arizona's bedroom door " It's not sounding very good at the moment" she finishes as I head over to the counter grabbing a box of donuts and taking a bite of one

"No. You gotta let them fight it out" I answer with mouth full of donut, heading over to the couch "Hey...could you grab the bottle of wine off the counter and 2 glasses out of the cabinet above the sink...we could be here a while..." I say as I sit down on the couch.

"Yeah sure...wine and donuts?" she asks as she fishes through the cabinets, grabs 2 glasses along with the bottle of wine and comes over and sits next to me pouring us both a glass.

"Yup...wine and donuts...one of the many weird habits you get into, living with Arizona" I smile at the memory of all the nights spent eating donuts, drinking wine and bonding with my best friend.

Handing me a glass of wine she asks "So...why do you have to let them fight it out? I mean...it's getting pretty loud in there. I _really_ didn't know Arizona could be so loud.. " as she turns toward the door again, hearing some shouting.

"Because that's what they do. They fight...breakup sometimes...then it's I can't live without you... they have to get it out of their system. This is good for Arizona...who usually avoids things...she's been opening up to me but I keep telling her she needs to open up to Callie instead of avoiding things..if they are ever going to work out, which I believe they will. Because they are meant to be together" pausing to take a sip of wine before finishing "That's just how they are. Some people don't understand them, but I do. I love them both and can't stand to see them apart, because they're one of those couples who make you believe, that there's someone for everyone."

"I don't know them as a couple as well as you do because I'm not around all the time, but what I do know is that as Callie's friend...I've never seen her as happy with anyone else as she was with Arizona..."

I know Addison and I barely know each other. But, we have one thing in common that binds us together. We both love Callie and Arizona as individuals and as a couple, and hate seeing them apart. I'm beginning to enjoy Addison's company, because I know her intentions are as good as mine when it comes to these two. As we get into an easy conversation, comparing the personalities of our friends, we notice that things in the bedroom have gotten quiet. We keep going with our conversation since no one has come out of the bedroom yet. We both figure we'll give them more time to discuss the issues they _need_ to stop avoiding.

**Arizona's POV**

I've been yelling at Calliope for about a half hour. I know some of the things I have said were harsh, but part of me doesn't care right now. I needed to get all of that out of my system. I am hurt and feel very betrayed. I am also, at the moment very tired and my throat is beginning to hurt. Turning away from her I walk over to my bed and crawl under the covers, leaving my back to her.

"Arizona..." she says my name with so many emotions in her voice. I know she is sorry. I know she loves me. But, why did she lie to me? I know that I can't stay mad at her forever, but for right now I really wish she would leave me alone.

"Please, just leave me alone" I say

As I begin to cry, I can feel the bed shifting as she is getting in. As I feel her wrap her arm around me I begin to cry even more. I just stood there yelling at her and here she is, trying to comfort me after I was just so awful to her. Maybe it's not so bad that she's here. I know I am mad at her right now. But, I love being in her arms. I could stay in her arms forever.

_A/N: So, I have to end this chapter here. Sorry =( The next update will be tomorrow, I promise. It will pick up a few hours after where this one left off...there will be no big time jumps from now until the end, as I need Addison with Teddy to complete their mission =P_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'll pre apologize for lack of C/A interaction. This chapter was setting the pace for the sweet and somewhat silly ending of this story. Every time you have a question as to what's going on in this story_ _or end up hating a character momentarily...the answer is most likely that it's just setting the pace for something. Thanks for bearing with me. As always, another update will come soon =)_

_11:00 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

_I remember the first time I saw you, like it was yesterday. The first thing I noticed was your beautiful blue eyes and how they they shined like the stars. Maybe even brighter than the stars. Next, was your dimples. I've seen dimples on many people, but they don't suit anyone or look as adorable as they do on you. Your blonde hair, your blue eyes, your dimples, are just a few of the many things I love about you. I could go on for hours about all the things I love about you. I really do love everything about you. They are all the things I can't live without. I know you're mad at me right now, but I also know you won't stay mad at me forever because you forgive, it's what you do. It's another thing I love about you. You have every right to be mad, because you're right. I lied, and for that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never want to be the reason you are hurting. You wan't me to leave you alone, so I will. But I won't leave you alone forever. _

Wait...am I dreaming? Nope. Don't think I dreamt that. Those were definitely the words she whispered in my ear before I fell asleep. Wait, leave? Sitting up really fast, I look to my left and notice she is gone. Then I turn to my right and reach over to the night stand to try and check the time. As I try and turn the clock towards me it ends up falling on the floor causing a slight disturbance. No more than a minute later Teddy pokes her head in the door.

"Everything okay in here? I figured you'd still be asleep." she says

"I was asleep. I fell asleep too early and I just woke up. Where's Callie? and why aren't you asleep, did I wake you?" I ask as I try and rub the sleep from my eyes, after laying back down.

Heading over to the bed and laying down next to me she answers as she gets in "Her and Addison left a little while ago. Addison was here after we yelled at Mark. We wanted to give you and Callie some time so we had some wine...which might I add is the reason I'm not asleep...I had just a little bit too much...and I kind of have the spins and can't close my eyes at the moment..."

"Wait...you yelled at Mark?" I ask.

"Which I now feel kind of bad about. But seriously. He needs to learn boundaries. At first he told me he was going to help and in the end all he's done is make things worse because he keeps having doubts apparently. I know he loves Callie and is just trying to look out for her, I KNOW that. But, I don't see how telling you how much you hurt her helps anything...or...telling you the other thing he told you...is supposed to help"

"Honestly, I think what bothers me more than anything is how hurt and desperate he told me she was...I never wanted that for her. I only wanted her to be happy and was trying to do the right thing for her. Look how well that turned out for me."

"I know that's not what you wanted. She knows that too and I know it seems like she doesn't but she does."

"I told her to leave...she wouldn't leave. She told me to yell at her if I had to and I did because I was angry. Even after that, and all the things I said to her...she laid down with me because I started crying...she said all the things I've missed hearing from her. All the things she loves about me...and she ended with saying that she would leave me alone for now, but not forever...at that point I was already half asleep so I couldn't stop her from leaving because I couldn't wake myself up."

I never wanted any of this and I have to make it right. Even if it is just past 11 pm. I'll never be able to sleep otherwise. Callie is right, it is going to be hard. Because nothing that is worth it in life is easy. Having a life with the one you love takes effort, time and a lot of patience at times. Springing up off the bed and turning the light on I begin to fish through my drawers for a change of clothes when I realize I am still wearing my clothes from earlier.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asks. Squinting from the light.

"I need to see her...I have things I need to say and..."

"Do you even know what time it is?" She asks

"Yes I do. I just have to see her Teddy I can't let this go. I have so much that I want to say. So much that I_ need_ to say..." I say grabbing my jacket and slipping my shoes on. As I go to leave the room Teddy rolls herself out of the bed and begins following me out of the room to the door.

"Will you at least text me or something when you make it over there...or maybe I should go with you...you shouldn't be walking around by yourself this late at night..." She says while following me out into the hall way. _Was she seriously going to go out in the cold with no shoes and no jacket? Nope...too much alcohol._

I know she is worried but this is something I have to do on my own. Teddy has been such a great friend and held my hand through everything up until this point. But now, I must begin to figure things out on my own.

"This is something I should do on my own. You've been by my side through all of this and now this next step is one I have to take on my own. But, I will text you when I get there so you know I'm okay." I finish before turning to leave.

**Teddys POV**

"Good luck!" I exclaim as she's heading down the hall.

My next step is getting my half drunk ass back into the house before the neighbors _really_ start to wonder. Venturing over to the couch I grab my cell phone off the table and scroll down to find Addison's number. Addison and I had exchanged numbers while she was here, so we could keep in touch and meet up when she is in town next, whenever that will be. Sending a quick text, hoping she'll answer.

**Hey...you still up?-T**

_Yeah...little too much to drinnnnk...haha-A_

**haha yup...me too. Is Callie still awake?-T**

_Yup. She's right here. Giving me funny looks and she keeps asking who I'm texting at this hour = P -A_

**Don't tell her this. But, Arizona is on her way over. I tried getting her to wait until tomorrow but she insisted she needed to see Callie tonight. I think maybe we have gotten through to them after all-T**

_Go us...we're awesome. I won't tell her. This could be fun. Although I'll probably get told to get lost so they can talk.-A_

**Well..if you can hear anything I expect updates-T**

_Definitely-A_

**Oh and if Arizona forgets to text me and let me know she made it there safely. Please just let me know.-T**

_No prob...will keep in touch-A_

**Callies POV**

After I left Arizona's I was glad Addison couldn't sleep yet. I really needed someone to talk to. I know I should talk to Mark eventually and clear things up. But I haven't spoken to him very much in the last week or two because I wanted to be able to think about everything between Arizona and I without him hovering with his doubts. I know he is my friend and he is just trying to look out for me, but If things are going to work with her and I, I need him to start learning some boundaries. I need her to be able to trust that Mark will not come between her and I, or influence any choices I make when it comes to our relationship. Up until the point Addison started messing around with her phone, we were talking about all the changes Arizona and I need to make individually, to make us work as a couple.

"Maybe I should go talk to her..." I say. Noticing the extremely strange look on Addison's face I continue "Or...maybe it's a bad idea..I don't know...she wanted me to leave and I did but I shouldn't have..." I say.

"ohh no it's not that...just...maybe wait a little while...or something.." she says very awkwardly. Why would she tell me to wait? and why the heck is she acting so weird?

"Why do you think I should wait?" I ask, somewhat afraid of what her answer is going to be. Is she suddenly having doubts too? I thought she loved Arizona and I together?

"Maybe just give her some space until tomorrow..."

"Why though?...I love her so much Addie...I don't know how much more time I can let go by, without being able to call her _mine_ again" I say

"She knows you love her...just...let's talk about what you're going to say...you two have a habit of leaving out the most important stuff and you wanna get it right this time remember?"

She's right, I need to get this right once and for all. But why is she still acting so weird?

_11:30 PM_

**Arizona's POV**

On the walk to Callie's, I thought about all the things I need to say that I still haven't been able to say. I don't know why suddenly, forming words is so difficult for me. Then again, she means the world to me. She is the most important part of my life. I guess the most important things that need to be said, are the hardest to say. Just as I'm about to knock on Callie's door, I hear the voice of the last person I want to see right now.

"Robbins, what are you doing here?" He asks. This time he sounds genuinely concerned. Wow, that's new. I turn to face him, only to notice that he looks as concerned as he sounds.

"I _need_ to see her. Instead of telling her that I love her, need her...and all the other things I need to say, my last words to her were that I wanted her to leave" I reply, as a single tear rolls down my cheek, at the memory of how I treated her the last time I saw her. _I don't know why I'm even telling him this after how he talked to me earlier today...wait...what exactly Am I doing?_

"Come here" He says in a gentle tone while grabbing hold of my wrist. Wait...what is he doing? Is he trying to get me to leave or something?

"Why?" I ask

"Just..hear me out please" He pleads

"What are you doing?" I ask hesitantly as he leans against the wall, sliding down and bringing me with him "and why were you just getting home...?" I know I sound extremely freaked out, but seriously...what is he doing? Now I'm sitting next to him on the floor, our arms touching as he turns to face me.

"I've been at Joes, I couldn't sleep. I had a lot of time to just think...and I wanted to say...what I wanted to say to you is that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today. I'm sorry for how I've been toward you. I'm sorry for everything. You are one of the sweetest people in this world and you didn't deserve any of it." _I can't believe what I'm hearing. And wait...his eyes are watering...aww is he going to cry?_

"I love her Mark. More than I've ever loved anyone. You know that, right?" I ask. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"I do know that. It's not that I don't want you to be together, and it's not that I doubt you love her. I just...I can't stand to see her hurt. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for telling you, what wasn't mine to tell. I may seem like an jerk at times, and I may _really_ be a jerk. But, I do have a heart. A heart that has hurt many times...watching my best friend suffer after being left by people...feeling like she's never going to be good enough..and I...I can't do it again". _Wow, so he does have a heart. I really can NOT believe what I am hearing._

"I... " I really don't know what to say. So, I look down at the floor as tears begin to form behind my eyes. How could I have hurt her _so_ much that she thought she wasn't good enough? She is amazing.

"Robbins?" He says

"Yeah?" I ask as I bring my eyes back up to meet his.

"If...I mean when...when you get her back, don't ever let her go. Callie is someone who loves with her whole heart..you don't get just little bits and pieces, you get it all...and her heart is a heart that now belongs to _you_...and _you_ know that being loved by her is an amazing feeling."

As my bottom lip begins to quiver I start to answer him "W-what if she never really does forgive me? I hurt her so much Mark..I left her, just like everyone else.." I say as I begin to break down.

"You're not like everyone else..." He says as he lifts his arm and wraps in around me..bringing my head to his chest as he continues "Another thing I shouldn't have brought up, because you're not like everyone else. You are so much better as a person, and so much better for her to be with. The time she spent with you gave her a new outlook on everything. She saw the world differently, people differently. It's clear every time she looks at you, that you are the one she needs..."

"I hope she will be able to forgive me. That we will be able to forgive each other. So, I can be the one to do all those things for her, again..." I say, with my head still resting on his chest as I begin to cry at the thought that maybe, just maybe she won't forgive me for how I acted earlier.

"Shhhh...she will...she will...take a minute, get yourself together. Then, go in there and get _your_ girl back " He says. The emphasis he has put on the word _your_ is almost as if he is trying to reassure me that she was never his, like she is mine.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. I know Mark Sloan is the last person in this world I should be letting comfort me right now. But, he is a part of her life too and I have to accept that. If her and I are going to have a life together, I need to be able to trust her when it comes to Mark. I need to be able to get used to him being in her life, because he is important to her. I need to be able to trust that no matter who is in her life, that I will always be the one who means the most to her. The one that she belongs to, and the one that belongs to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter came out no where near what I had planned. But, I hope you enjoy it any way._ _I got sick of beating Arizona up emotionally and felt Callie needed to grow up...and yes I love the word adorable...it suits Arizona =P_

_11:45 PM_

**Callie's POV**

During our conversation I kept noticing Addison checking the time on her cell phone, and looking at the doorconstantly. _Could she be more obvious?_ After about 20 minutes of that I finallyasked again what was going on.

"Okay, you tell me what's going on?" I ask, raising a brow.

"What do you mean. Nothings going on, why would something be going on?" _oh yeah something is definitely going on_. _She's just as obvious as Teddy has been the last two weeks._

"I mean, you keep looking at the door like you're waiting for someone to get here" I reply, while getting up to walk over to the door. Getting no response from her I decide to open the door. I'm met with a site I didn't ever expect to see. Arizona and Mark are sitting on the floor across the hall from my door, right next to his. She has her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder. When Mark hears the door open he looks up, but Arizona keeps her eyes closed.

"Arizona...?"

"Mark!" Addison says as she comes up behind me and pears over my shoulder "Mark why is she crying?" She asks.

Putting her head up and beginning to wipe the tears from her eyes Arizona answers "It's Okay Addison" Arizona quickly chimes in.

"Arizona what's wrong?" I ask

"Calliope, I needed to see you...I was wondering if we could talk" She says.

"Of course" I say smiling at her and holding out my hand to help her up. But, Mark has already stood and is helping her up. Once he stands, he places her hand in mine and the two share a quick smile. _Wow. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd see that._

Of all the contact I have had with her in the last couple days, I had yet to hold her hand. I love how perfectly her hand fits in mine right now. Just like it always has. I lead her into my bedroom, closing the door behind us and locking it. Leaving Mark and Addison to fend for themselves. This is _our_ time. My time with Arizona. My time to make things right once and for all.

**Marks POV**

After everything that happened earlier, I want to make things right. I know I crossed a line. Well, many lines lately. I didn't even expect Arizona to talk to me, or even want to talk to me but I figured I had to try. She really is an amazing person. She's different. But, in a good way. I like her as a person, despite those differences. And I like her with Callie. I've always thought she was good for my best friend, I guess I have just had the worst way of showing it lately. Being brought out of my thoughts by Addison clearing her throat.

"So..." she says, expecting an answer for what just happened.

"Umm...I'm just gunna go" gesturing toward my door "I was on my way in any way" as I stuff my hands in my pockets to find my key and begin to turn around.

"Mark..I wanted to say...I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. I guess we are all just trying to look out for our people here. And we're becoming people we don't recognize in the process..."

Turning around to face her I say "No. You were right. You were both right. I had no right to say anything. It wasn't my place. Believe it or not, the last thing I wanted to do was cause Arizona more problems. She...she doesn't deserve it."

"Come in" she says as she waves her hand toward the door and begins to walk in to the apartment. I follow her in and close the door behind me.

**Arizona's POV**

She led me into her bedroom and closed the door behind us. Everything still smells the same, despite the time that she wasn't living here. It is that sweet scent that is my Calliope, that I can never get enough of. I don't know how long I've been standing here in a daze, but I am brought out of it by her placing her hand back in mine and leading me to sit on her bed. She turns to face me, and we gaze into each others eyes for a few moments before I decide to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sure I look quite attractive right now" I say, trying to provide a little humor through all the tear. I begin to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes and face.

She places a soft hand on my cheek as she gently wipes away the few tears that I missed. "you're beautiful" she says in a very soft and loving tone.

Getting lost in the moment, my memories take me back to the morning she told me how happy she was to have found me. I felt then, like I do at this exact moment. Like I'm the only girl in the world, the only one she sees. Reaching up and taking her hand in mine and bringing our hands down to rest between us I take a deep breath before we begin to talk. Because this is the talk we need to have to be "us" again.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I had no right to yell at you like that. Yelling never solves anything..I...we should know that by now... and I just needed you to know how sorry I am. I am also so so sorry that I told you to leave. I didn't want you to leave, I don't know what came over me. I have so many things to be sorry for and I will never be able to tell you how truly _sorry_ I really am for leaving you and hurting you and...just...everything"I finish as a single tear rolls out of my left eye.

"Arizona" she says so softly that I wouldn't hear her if she wasn't so close. She brings her free hand to my face to wipe the single tear away before continuing.

"We are both to blame. It's not all your fault. The breakup was both of us...me sleeping with Mark was my mistake, and it was the worst of my life. And you were right, I shouldn't have lied to you. I am also sorry about everything you have had to go through since you have been back. I never wanted you to think it was your fault. When I saw the looks Mark would give you, I instantly felt the need to protect you. I know he's my friend and he cares but it hurt me that you were so hurt...I could tell even though you tried to hide it...and every time I thought about how hurt you must have felt, I just wanted to hold you and take it away. And then it made me hurt even more, every time I realized I had lost that right"

I can tell by the look on her face that at this very moment, she is having such a hard time not being able to take me in her arms. At this very moment I am very cold. As I begin to shiver, she must notice. Because her instincts take over and before I know it, she is off the bed and fishing through her closet for a small blanket. As she wraps the blanket around me, she takes me in her arms and gives me a soft kiss on my temple.

"Better?" She asks with a hopeful smile, that I can see out of the corner of my eye.

"Much" I smile at her, as her eyes meet mine again

We both fall into a comfortable silence. She is probably doing the same thing I am. Trying to think of what to say next.

**Addisons POV**

Mark and I have been sitting here for about 10 minutes, on opposite ends of the couch. Knowing we both have the same thing on our mind at the moment, I decide to break the silence.

"How did we end up this way...?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"This" as I gesture my hands between the two of us before continuing "We've known each other for as long as I can remember and we're suddenly butting heads and saying all the wrong things to each other and then sitting in complete silence...not knowing what to say..."

"Same reason Teddy and I have been butting heads. People we care about are going through something and instead of coming together on it...we're choosing sides. When really, we're all on the same team here, or we should be..." _oh crap. I forgot to text Teddy and let her know Arizona made it here safely. _

"oh crap...I forgot to let Teddy know Arizona made it here..." I say. As if on cue, a very out of breath Teddy comes barging through the door.

"Is she here...whats happening?" she asks before turning to Mark "What are you doing here, did something happen?" _I almost want to laugh about how adorable she looks worrying about Arizona so much_. _This is how Naomi and I used to be. We are still friends, but it's not the same._

"She's in there." I say as I point to the bedroom. "We're just playing a little game of sit and wait for these two to finally work things out..."

Teddy says "Yeah well, we could be here all night then" as she walks over and sits down between Mark and I.

"I ran into Robbins on my way in from Joes...if I had known she was supposed to let you know I would have reminded her...sorry..." Mark adds.

When Mark is finished, he begins telling us all the details of his talk with Arizona in the hall.

**Callie's POV**

I have to break the silence, and own up to my part in all of this. We have fallen into a very peaceful moment after I pulled the covers down for us to get in. I know we have to talk still, but who says I can't be as close to her as possible while doing so. We are now laying down under the covers facing each other. She has both of my hands in hers, bunched up by her chest. I release my left hand so I can pull some stray hairs out of her face and tuck them behind her ear. My hand ends up on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I never told you how proud of you I was"

"It's okay" She says softly

"No Arizona It's not okay. I did ruin it for you and I am sorry. All I thought about was how _my_ life would be changing. Not once did I ever stop to think about what it did to you. I really was so proud of you but I was too busy being selfish to tell you."

"So, about Mark.." She says. _oh god this can't be good. Every time we've talked about Mark we have ended up arguing._

"Before you say anything I need you to know that Mark has never and will never mean as much to me as you. I know I haven't exactly given you any reasons lately to trust me but...you are the _only_ one I want a life with and... I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you..." _ok her turn to interrupt me _

"Calliope...I...I was just going to say that Mark is the one who actually made me realize that no matter who is in your life and how much you love them and care for them, that I will always be the one who you love the most" She says

"Mark?" I ask, extremely shocked.

"Yes and if you ever tell him I said that you're going to be in very big trouble" she says playfully. "But yeah...when we were in the hall...all the things he said made me realize that..."

"You are, and you always will be. I love you so much, Arizona" I say looking deeply into her eyes. _Awww. There's that beautiful smile of hers I love so much._

"I love you too Calliope" she says in such a sweet and angelic voice. _wait a minute why is she suddenly not smiling?_

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I...I'm so sorry I hurt you..." She says as she begins to cry again.

When she begins to cry I scoot even closer to her. I wrap my left arm around her and begin rubbing slow circles on her back. I move my head so that our foreheads are touching and try to ease the sudden wave of guilt she is feeling. "Shhhh. We hurt each other. It's not _all_ your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for everything. I don't care what anyone has said, I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for all of this okay?"

After I feel her nod slightly, I move my head back so I can look her in the eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes.

"Please forgive me..I never wanted to hurt you. The last thing on my mind was hurting you. Mark told me how hurt you were after I left you and I can't stand the though that I hurt you that much...please...forgive me" She pleads. My heart aches at the fact that she still feels so guilty. She has closed her eyes by the time she is done talking. _why the hell does Mark even say anything sometimes?_

"Open those beautiful blue eyes for me please" I say. When she opens them and looks at me I start talking again, once I have her full attention.

"We are in this together. We have both done things that have hurt one another. My biggest fear was being left. Your biggest fear was me sleeping with Mark. What I did...to you...by doing that...you'll never know how sorry I am for it."

"I will have a hard time with that one. But, I love you, want you, and need you. It's going to take me a while...I may never fully _get over_ it but as long as I know you're mine I will try because I really can't live without you..."

She doesn't get to finish before my lips find hers. I could easily get lost in the moment, rip her clothes off and have my way with her. But, then I remember that Addison, Mark and Teddy are most likely on the other side of the door trying to hear what's being said.

I break the kiss before it gets too heated

"You don't have to live without me. Because we're going to get through this, you and I. It's not going to be easy, it's going to get really hard at times. But, you are the _only_ one for me and every second I spent apart from you made that clear to me. We have so much more to talk about, but I can't spend another second without you, Arizona."

"." I say in between a series of small kisses

"Mmm. I love you too" She says placing one more soft kiss on my lips before crawling out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I get out of bed and gently grab her arm to stop her.

"Well I thought maybe we should tell them we're worked it out..." She turns to face me and I wrap my arms around her and begin slowly backing us back toward the bed to sit down. _The three meddling old ladies outside the door have had some fun with us, now we're going to have some fun with them._

"Not just yet.." I say raising a brow. I can tell by the look on her face I'm going to have to explain it because she is not catching my drift. _She is extremely adorable when she is confused_.

"W-what do you mean? Are you afraid of what people might think? I know I hurt you but I'm trying and I don't see why everyone has to...hate me..."

I wouldn't have let her get that far into her nervous rant if she wasn't talking so fast. I silence her with a kiss as I scoot back pull her on top of me so that she's straddling me. I place my hands on her hips to keep her in place after I break the kiss.

"As much as I would love to run around telling everyone that we are back together...I figured since they've had their fun with us...you know forcing us into elevators, on call rooms..and what not to get us to face each other...doing a terrible job at not being obvious...any way I figured that we could have just a _little_ fun with them" I finish with a huge smirk on my face.

_Could she be any more adorable_? _No, I don't think she could. She is the most precious thing in my life. Ok thoughts...slow down_. Suddenly noticing the look on her face, it looks like she's catching on now.

"Calliope Torres" *Kiss* "You are SO bad" *Kiss* "But, I _love_ it"

_A/N: So...this chapter was somewhat long so I'll dedicate it to those who love the longer chapters =) Also, it took an unexpected turn. I sat down to write and decided I could no longer keep them apart, because I just love them too much. They were supposed to be apart until the very end but I figured we would all use something to smile about. Obviously they still have talking to do...but I figure now that it was at a point where it wasn't one sided, I saw no reason to keep them apart. ALSO...don't pay attention to the catagories...this story has taken far too many unexpected turns._


	10. Chapter 10

_Picking up where it left off..._

**Teddy's POV**

I'm standing 2 feet away from the door while Addison is hovering very close to it, trying to see if she can hear anything. It has been pretty quiet, but you never know with those two. Just because you don't hear arguing doesn't mean something is not going on. Sometimes with them, the silence means the worst. Mark is pacing back and fourth in between Addison and I with his hands in his pockets. I know he feels bad, and I do too. I'll apologize for how I spoke to him, but not for the fact that I was defending Arizona.

"Can you hear anything?" I ask

"Something about Torres being bad...thats all I heard..." She says in a whisper. _The look of confusion on her face is making me want to burst out laughing. Addison has some hilarious facial expressions._

"Well..." Mark adds. _The devious look on his face is definitely annoying the crap out of me._

I hold both hands up to stop him from saying what I know he's going to "Don't even..."

"What I'm just saying" He defends

Addison steps away from the door, giving him an evil glare and pointing toward the apartment door. "Out!" she exclaims. _Good, he's leaving! Ugh...just when I though he wasn't going to cause any more trouble. I guess some things never change._

When he leaves I sneak over to the door and lean against the door frame, leaving my ear lightly pressed against the door. I can't hear much of anything at all._ Is that a pager I hear?_

Addison and I are both caught off guard as Callie whips the door open and steps back. We stumble slightly into the room and come face to face when a very confused looking Arizona, and a very annoyed looking Callie.

"So...?" Addison and I both say at the same time.

"So...incoming trauma, didn't you get paged?" She says. _Very nice Torres. Changing the subject instead of taking the 1 second it would take to answer us. We're dyin here._ **BEEP BEEP BEEP.** _Son of a...good thing I'm no longer feeling the alcohol._

Callie quickly brushes past us, not even acknowledging Arizona. Addison follows closely behind Callie as Arizona looks down at the floor and walks past me. I guess I can ask later? Time to go see what's going on at the hospital._ Why does Arizona look so weird? Please tell me they didn't decide to go their seperate ways! If I eat any more donuts with Arizona I think I'll definitely need a diet._

**Arizona's POV**

Turns out we were all paged for a multi-car pile up. I have had the night/morning from hell and all I want to be able to do is lay down wrapped in her arms, and forget the rest of the world for just a little while. I haven't seen her all morning, as we've both been in and out of surgery and I was in a meeting with the chief at one point. After making sure no one is following or watching me, I head to _our_ on call room.(What Arizona doesn't notice is that Meredith has seen her). Once I get there, I send her a quick text, hoping that Mark isn't hovering over her reading the message on her phone.

**I miss you already**. **I need you** =( **r u busy?-A**

Just as I kick my shoes off and lay down I feel my phone vibrate. I smile for the first time all day at what I read.

_I miss you too. I have a little time. I'll come hold you_ =)_...our on call room?-C_

**Yes. Can't wait to see you.-A**

2 minutes later I hear the door crack open. I am facing the wall but I know it's her. I am so sick of all the tears lately, yet here I go again. I haven't even told her what is wrong yet and already I want to cry. My eyes begin to water, but I am trying my best not to cry. She locks the door behind her and comes to lay down with me. When I feel her body against mine and her arm around me, some of my trouble begins to fade away.

"Hey beautiful" she whispers before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?" She asks.

I turn around so I am laying on my back, still keeping the closeness between us and her arm draped around my middle.

"I had a meeting with the chief this morning. Out of the blue he paged me to his office to tell me that there's a possibility I won't be able to keep my job after all and that either me or Stark is going to have to leave and..."

"But you've already been back at work for over a week. I don't get it."

"Yeah I don't either. I made mistakes that I'm apparently never going to live down."

"We don't know what's going to happen so try not to worry about it just yet ok?. But, no matter what you'll always have me and we'll figure it out together." _She is so amazing. I am so lucky that even after all we have been through, she is still, and will always be mine._

A single tear rolls down my cheek and she quickly wipes it away before bringing her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Feel better" She asks as she kisses me again. _Mmmm I love her kisses, even the quick ones._

"Mhm. Just what the doctor ordered" I mumble against her lips. After she places a series of soft kisses on my lips, the tip of my nose and my cheeks, she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Speaking of which...I really _hate_ to leave you right now but I have to finish up a few things so I'll have enough time for lunch later. But, if you need me you can text or page me okay?"

"Mkay. Hey...has anyone asked you about us yet?" I don't mean to keep her much longer but I want to know.

"Nope. I've managed to avoid all of them up until now. It won't last long, but I still think it's fun leaving them wondering. I'll head to lunch in an hour or two which could be interesting but we'll see." she replies, as she begins to get up off the bed.

She takes my hand and helps me off the bed so we are in a standing position. She places her hands on my waist and pulls me in for one more kiss. "I'll see you later. I love you" as she heads to leave.

"I love you too." giving her my best dimpled smile. The smile that only she has ever been able to put on my face. I figure I'll stay here for a minute, to make sure no one see's us leaving together.

_almost_ _2 hours later..._

**Callie's POV**

I really didn't want to leave Arizona, not when I just got her back. I wish I could spend all day with her and shut out the world. But, today has been such an insane day in the ER. Everywhere in the hospital, really. I'm finishing a few notes on a chart at a nurses station when out of the corner of my eye, I see Mark come up next to me. He begins to hover directly over my shoulder. _ok seriously. After all that's happened you really wanna get that close to me._

"Can I help you..?" I ask

"hmm...well...since I got kicked out earlier, wanna tell me what's up with you and blondie?"_ Let the games begin._

"What do you mean?" I ask. Still looking down at the chart.

"Torres come on don't give me that...what do you mean what do I mean? You know what I mean!"

Still not looking at him I pull my phone out of my pocket to check for messages from Arizona. He hovers even closer and just as I'm about to put my phone back in my pocket I feel it vibrate. I open the message with my phone still on my pocket. I turn so my back is toward him, so he can't read it.

**ON CALL ROOm NOW-A**

_Could this be the green eyed monster creeping up on her?_ I look around to see if she is in sight. But, she is not. _Maybe she saw...hmm..._

"I gotta go Mark I'll see you later" I shout over my shoulder as I head towards the on call room, leaving Mark behind, looking very confused. I keep glancing back over my shoulder to see if he is following me. Thankfully he didn't

When I get there, I don't even have to ask if she saw. Because I can tell by the look in her eyes that she did. She must have already been heading here when she sent the message. The second I get the door closed and locked I am being pushed against it as she slams her body into mine and begins attacking my lips with hers. Breaking the kiss after about a minute to get some air in her lungs, she brings her lips to my ear "mine." she breathes. _Oh god she is SO hot when she gets possessive. As much as I pretend to hate it...I LOVE it. She is so incredibly sexy like this._

She goes from my ear down to my neck and begins lightly nipping and sucking, after pulling my shirt out of the way. _Ouch that's definitely going to leave a Mark on me...how the heck am I gunna mess with them now?_ _They will probably assume its from her._

Just as she brings her hands down to the waist band of my scrub pants and begins to untie them, I hear the dreaded sound of my pager. _Oh. My. God. Seriously?_ When she pulls back and takes a step back I reach down to look at my pager and notice Addie is paging me. My cell phone vibrates and I read a text from her a few seconds later.

**Come to the cafeteria. I haven't seen you all day.**

_Seriously Addison. Ugh_, _the cafeteria. Really? I should go...she'll know something is up. I'm not done messing with these guys just yet._

"That's Addison, I have to go see what she wants. I love you babe, I'll see you soon?" kissing her one more time._ I can never get enough of her sweet lips._

"I understand. I'll see you later" She replies before giving me one more kiss. "I love you too"

I get to the cafeteria and notice Addison and Teddy sitting with Meredith, Owen and Mark. Mite as well eat while I'm here. I grab some food and head over to the table. Tossing the tray on the table I grab the seat next to Addison, who is sitting next to Teddy(of course) who is across from Mark who has Meredith in between him and Owen.

"You rang?" turning to Addison raising a brow in annoyance. _Great now her and Teddy are both looking at me expecting me to give them details. And shit. Mark just noticed my neck. It's small, but leave it up to him._ I start eating my lunch, hoping he won't say anything.

"Woa Torres whattaya got going on there?" He asks. Reaching over and pulling my shirt back slightly to see.

"Yeah and why have you been in and out of on call rooms all day?" Owen jokes. _Crap. He's seen me, but has he seen Arizona?_

Before I can even answer, Addison interrupts.

"You're trying to get back with Arizona and you're still messing around with other people?" _haha is she really THAT dense? Apparently._

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Teddy asks, giving me a glare I'd be afraid of if I wasn't messing with all of them.

Noticing the smirk on Meredith's face I am convinced that she knows something. _Then again how would she know? She's been on Arizona's service...maybe she saw us?_ Giving her my best 'don't say a damn word look' makes her change the subject.

"Anyone had...any... interesting surgeries?" she asks

"Nope. Not really" comes the echoed reply of everyone at the table.

"Well this has been fun, but I have patients to check on. Uhm. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." I say as quickly as I can while I grab my tray, ditch the stuff in the trash in the way by and head back to ortho. I must leave now before I blow my cover. _The look Teddy is giving me is making it so hard not to start cracking up...and don't even get me started on the 'tables turning inside her head' look on Addison's face..._

_3 hours later..._

**Teddys POV**

Coming out of a patients room I bump into Addison. _Why the heck is she up here?_ _Doesn't she have to finish up her consult? Meh...all of us find ways to bug each other, even on busy days. _Closing the door I give her my 'was there something you wanted to say?' look.

"They're bluffing!" She says as we start walking down the hall

"What?" I ask while turning my head to the side in confusion

"I just saw them about a half hour ago, go in to an on call room one after the other. I followed Callie and she was looking down on her way there so she didn't see me. No more then 2 seconds later I see Arizona sneak her way in."

"That would explain why no one's really seen Arizona all day. I ran into Karev earlier and he said she kept coming and going...that would also explain Callies little love bite haha...and what are you doing down here you got paged too"

"I finished up the consult I was here for. Richard had me help with a mother in labor who was involved in the pile up...then another mother in labor came in and her baby was in a breech position, that's why he had me paged too...my work here is done. Spending one more night, flying back to LA tomorrow."

"Let me grab my stuff. I'm done too. I'll meet you out front? We'll get the truth out of them and head to Joes to celebrate our awesome team work" I say with a huge smile while heading to the locker room to get my things and change.

"See you in a few" she calls just before the door closes.

**Arizona's POV**

Well, I've had quite the day. As we all have. So here I sit on the bench out front, waiting for Calliope. I'm really hoping we can tell everyone now.

"Arizona what are you doing out here in the cold?" She asks. Springing off the bench I begin my nervous ramble, afraid of what she might say. Turning to face her with my best 'please let me have my way' puppy dog eyes I begin to talk.

"I don't want to do this anymore...don't get me wrong it's been fun messing with them but I want to be able to hold your hand and not have to worry about whose watching. I want to be able to tell you I love you and not care about who hears...and I want to be able to just come up to nurses stations and tell Mark to back off when I see him hovering too closely. I want everyone to know that you are mine and..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Addisons POV**

Looking out the front window of the hospital at the scene unfolding we both start to laugh.

"I knew she'd be the first to crack" Teddy says

"I gotta admit they almost had us there for a while" I answer.

**Callies POV**

I'm not even hearing half of what she is saying because she is talking way too fast. But from what I have heard, she is right. I don't let her finish. I cut her off by gently grabbing her coat and pulling her in for a kiss. Pulling back to look her in the eyes I wrap my arms around her, hold her close to me and give her a simple "ok".

"ok?" she asks

"Yes. I just wanted to have a little fun with them..which I'm sure they caught on to. I'm sure they are watching us right now. And I am sure they are going to want to go to Joes and celebrate their success."

"But, I want to be alone with you" She pleads, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Just for a few? And then we can go back to my place and...I'll be all yours I promise"

No sooner do I finish speaking that I see Arizona look over slightly to the left.

"So...you gonna tell us the truth nowww?" Addison asks as her and Teddy come up on either side of us. Addison to the left, Teddy to the right.

"Yeah we're dyin here!" Teddy pleads

"Ok. Fine. You win. We're back together...you have meddled successfully!" Arizona says, breaking into a huge smile. _I am so in love with those dimples..._

"Yayyyy" They say in unison as they hug us both. _I'm sure someone, somewhere see's the 4 of us and I would really love to see the look on their face at the moment._

"So, Joes?" Teddy says as we break away from the hug.

"I'll stay with Teddy tonight. Give you two some time. I'll come say goodbye in the morning." Addison adds.

"You can have my bed tonight" Arizona says turning to Addison

"Great. Let's Go" Teddy adds as her and Addison begin to walk ahead of us.

I take Arizona's hand in mine and we trail behind them at our own pace to begin the short walk to Joes.

"I was wondering if maybe later we could just snuggle up on the couch. I know we still have so much talking to do but I'm so tired and I really just want to enjoy some quiet time, you know..like we used to all the time" She says, referring to the many nights we spent the night in front of the tv, her half on top of me with her head resting on my chest. Just the two of us. She would always worry about whether or not she was crushing me, but I never cared. I love having her in my arms, feeling her body and how it fits so perfectly against mine.

I give her a quick nod, letting her know I'm liking the idea too.

I know I could have spent way more time with Addison while she was here, but I also know she will understand. I will head to Joes and visit with them for a little while, because they have helped me find my way back the best thing that ever happened to me, a life with Arizona. After a few drinks, I will begin the rest of my life with the love of my life. I will spend every day showing Arizona that she is, and will always be the most important part of my life.

"Like we used to"

**THE END**

_A/N: So...it has come to an end. There will be a sequel, in which we will get to see these two taking the next steps in order to build a future and settle down together. There will be conflict, but they will deal with it in a way other than avoidance. YAY._ _We will also see a few loose ends from this story, tied up in the sequel. I don't know when the sequel will be started, because I have many Youtube subbers waiting for video requests. So, I will venture back to youtube for a little bit. But, I will get back to the world of writing as soon as I can. Thanks for your reviews/feed back, and following this to the end._


End file.
